Life is Funny That Way
by kingdinkelmen
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but it's about Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy, and a twin sister, who find out they have another brother
1. Day in the Life

** I did not write _the outsiders_, i just used S.E. Hinton's characters and ideas for this story.**

**DARRY CURTIS-**

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and shoved my foot into my boot for work. It was early and Soda had work and the twins had school. I was glad tomorrow was Saturday and I wouldn't have to worry about getting Ponyboy and Ponygirl off to school by eight.

"Soda! Hurry up! You got ten minutes or you're bein' left behind!" I yelled when I still heard the shower running.

I walked back into the living room to see how the twins were coming along. I found Ponyboy shoving books into his backpack but not Ponygirl.

"Where's your sister?"

I asked impatiently, hoping she was out of bed and dressed. They couldn't be late for school again or they would have detention for a week.

"She's outside."He answered over a yawn.

I poked my head out of the screen door just in time to see my baby sister stomp a cigarette out in the grass. I grimaced again at the sight of her smoking

"You ready for school?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get your homework done like I told you last night?"

I quizzed, looking at her skeptically.

"Yeah." She said looking up at me, annoyed like I shouldn't be asking.

"All of it?"

"Yeah. Do you not trust me?" She rolled her eyes.

"If you wanted my trust, then you shouldn't have lied about it for two weeks."

"Alright, be ready to go in five minutes. As soon as your brothers' outta the shower we're leaving."

"Yeah, okay."

I looked her over; she was wearing a blue dress with her long dark brown hair in a ponytail. That was one thing I liked about Ponygirl. She didn't wear make-up or revealing clothing. I'm grateful every day I don't have to deal with that on top of everything else.

A few minutes later, we were all in the car. Soda was blaring the radio and singing along while the twins sat in the back seat. I turned the radio off. Sodapop turned to me.

"What was that for?" he asked with his usual smile. "I ain't that bad at singin'." He quipped.

"I didn't say you were its just too early for me little buddy." I said rubbing his hair before he hopped out and ran towards the DX where Steve was waiting. Steve waved and I nodded my head before pulling out to take the twins to school.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. I pulled into the school and they both ran inside.

"Bye guys have a good day." I said and wasn't surprised when they didn't answer me.

I smiled and rushed off to work. I was already twenty minutes late.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

I jumped out of the truck and ran towards the school right as the warning bell sounded. I ran to English and Ponyboy ran to science he was in the classes for the smart kids because he was put up a grade. Darry always told me I could be put up too, if I tried hard. I do okay, I don't fail but my grades are never as good as Ponyboy's. He was always the smart one. I came in just in time and dropped my stuff on my desk next to Two-Bit and Debbie, his little sister.

"Hey!" Two-Bit poked me in the back with his pencil.

"What?" I whispered.

"You're late. What were you doin', gettin' yer nails done?" he asked with his familiar wide grin and I had to smile back.

He was always poking fun at how I didn't wear makeup and stuff like all the other girls in our neighborhood. I turned around before we got in trouble. Darry would kill me if I got detention again. Me and Two-Bit were detention partners, or at least that's how he put it because we were always there causing trouble together. I liked Two-Bit a lot. He kept me laughing at myself and always knew how to have fun. A few minutes later the teacher assigned an essay due at the end of the week. And I was gonna have to do it or Darry would skin me for sure. I sighed and picked my stuff up to leave for my next class. Debbie followed to science with me.

"Did Soda make you late again?" she asked, even though she knew the answer

"Yeah, he got up ten minutes before we had to leave. He'll be late to his funeral if he's not careful." I said and she cracked a grin.

We had been best friends since kindergarten. I always considered her a sister. I did that a lot when I was really little because I hated having three older brothers. We were always together and we were always at one of our houses. Usually we were at Debbie's house because the entire gang hung out at our place. I didn't mind the gang, they're my best friends but I like quiet every now and then and in our house, that's a rarity. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

I waited for Ponyboy outside so we could walk home and wait for Darry and Sodapop to get off work. Normally we ride with Two-Bit and Debbie, but his car had two flat tires and he couldn't afford new ones yet. So, the four of us hiked over to our house after school. It didn't take as long as I thought it would, mostly because Two-Bit was keeping us busy with a steady stream of jokes.

"Hey, Pony, let's go see Soda." I said as we walked by the DX.

I knew my brother would be wanting a Pepsi right about now and he nodded.

"You guys comin'?" I asked as we turned into the parking lot.

"No, I'm gonna get started on my paper." Debbie said as she turned down our street.

"Yeah and I'm gonna be beggin' Debbs ta do mine so I ain't in freshmen English next year." Two-Bit hollered, running off towards his sister.

I looked at my brother and he shook his he followed me into the DX.

Sodapop rushed to meet us at the door.

"Hey, you two. How was school?" he asked with his movie star smile that never seemed to leave his face.

I shrugged and went into the garage where Steve was just closing the hood on a car.

"Hey there Princess." He said with an evil smile, knowing that I hated the nickname he gave me when I was eleven.

I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Not much."

"Hey," he started quickly, "you doin' anything tonight?" I thought for a minute.

"No, unless Darry decides I'm grounded for somethin'." I answered with a smile.

"Me an' Soda were plannin' on goin' over to the Dingo tonight and I was wonderin' if you wanted to go with us."

"Why are you bein' so nice to me?" I asked suspiciously. He smiled at me.

"You know you're right I can't have you thinkin' I'm a nice guy. Never mind." He shrugged. "I'll just take Evie."

I grimaced inwardly. I never really knew why but I always hated Evie. She just got on my nerves the way she was always all over Steve to the point where she was suffocating him. I felt kind of bad for him, having a girlfriend like that. She was always really jealous. Come to think of it, she never really liked me either. She always gave me this dirty look when she was around and I was hanging out with Steve. I couldn't help it if he was one of my best friends; I always thought she needed to get over it.

I sighed, not wanting to talk anymore about Evie.

"Yeah I'll go with ya'll." I said walking back to find Ponyboy and get him home we normally always stopped at the DX after school when Soda was working. Even though Darry always told us to go straight home to avoid the socs. We walked home in almost complete silence. I'm sure he was stuck in his own thoughts and I was just wanting to get home to get my homework done to maybe butter Darry up to let me go with Steve and Soda. I was jerked out of my thoughts when I spotted the mustang following us down the alley we take to go home. I nudged Ponyboy in the ribs with my elbow and nodded back towards the car, almost afraid to speak. He nodded back. I used to think that socs would be decent and not drag girls into this war but my wishful thinking changed when me and Debbie were walking to the DX one day and got jumped. I ended up getting the worst of it because I had tried to fight them off. But, it's real hard to try to fight five boys twice your size and Steve and Sodapop ended up "saving us." Or at least that's what Steve said when we walked home.

I smiled at the memory, but was pulled back into reality when I heard their car doors slam and I saw Ponyboy stiffen next to me. I remembered how Two-Bit and Debbie had told us they were going home and how Steve and Soda were still at work. None of them were going to hear us. I suddenly wished Darry was home now. I made eye contact with Pony, as if to ask what we should do. I could see beads of sweat running down his forehead and I was starting to shake. My imagination was running wild. I pictured Soda and Darry finding us beaten half to death like Johnny or dead in an ally somewhere. I was starting to have trouble breathing and I could feel tears of terror building just under my eyes. They burned and stung until I finally let one fall out of my eye. I felt it crawl down my face and drip off my chin.

I finally decided to do something. The socs were quickly approaching and I took Pony's arm and pulled him behind as I ran as fast as I could. But we weren't fast enough. They caught the back of Ponyboy's shirt and pulled him to the ground, pulling me to the ground with him. They circle us, smiling. I tried to get up but the tall black haired one in the green shirt pushed me down next to my twin. "Well, well, well. Look what we got here fellas, you got yourself a new broad greaser?" the one in the front asked and I could see Pony's face turn red with anger, frustration and embarrasment.

"She's my sister!" He started and continued to cuss them out.

I sat there shivering and listening.

"You got a dirty mouth greaser." The leader began again. "What do ya' think guys? Should we teach this greaser a lesson about who he's talkin' to?"

I watched as they picked him up by the shirt and slugged him in the jaw. The other two grabbed me up and held me back while the others beat my brother. I was fighting to get loose and did. I jumped on the back of the one on top of my brother. He threw me off his back and kicked me in the stomach. It took the wind right out of me. I started coughing and tried to catch my breath as I stumbled backwards, holding my stomach. The others who had held me back before grabbing me and punched me in the jaw and I felt another fist connect with my cheek. I had my eyes squeezed shut and was trying to block out the pain. I was scarder then I had ever been before in the life and I was starting to hyperventilate. They let me go while they went to help beating Ponyboy and I felt myself struggling to keep my eyes open and I was swaying on feet. I tried to yell for Pony but my speech was slurred and it came out wrong. The last thing I remember was falling to the ground and hearing one of them yell something to the others before I slipped into a peaceful oblivion.

When I woke up I was on the living room couch and I felt a cold cloth on my forehead. My head was spinning and I had a killer headache. I was dizzy and nauseous and cold all at the same time. I stirred and slowly opened my eyes, groaning at the light. When my eyes fully opened I seen Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Steve spread all over the room, watching me closely, as if I were going to disappear any moment. Darry reached me first and asked if I wanted anything. He looked frantic and I felt bad for worrying him. Sodapop and Steve looked a combination of worried and angry. Ponyboy just looked guilty. He had a black eye and a cut lip and I wished I could've helped him fight them off.

"Are you alright?" Darry asked, a little calmer, probably catching on that is worrying would give me anxiety.

"Yeah, just a headache."

He nodded and handed me two aspirins and a glass of water. I took them with a sip of water and handed it back to him. I looked back at Steve and Soda,

"You guys still up to go to the Dingo tonight?" I asked.

"No one is leaving this house tonight, especially you, you need to rest. You can go out tomorrow if you're doing better." Darry said firmly and I knew there was no point in arguing.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked, wondering how I got home.

"When you passed out the socs ran off and I ran to the DX to get Soda. Steve carried you home." Ponyboy said, he still looked scared.

"Well, then what am I supposed to do if I can't go out?" I asked Darry in a smart tone. "Sleep and take it easy." He said in an impatient tone.

That night I layed in my bed all night. The only reason I stayed was because Darry threatened not to let me out tomorrow either. I read books mostly and I did sleep. Soda came in once or twice to try and entertain me. By the next morning, I had finished an entire book and I was happy when Darry told me I could go out. It was Saturday and Soda and Steve were off work. We got bored just sitting around by noon and decided to go find something to do. We all went to a Tasty Freeze to get Cokes and me and Pony went to the movies while Steve and Soda went to the Dingo. After, Steve and Soda said they would meet us in front of the theatre after the movie. We went to the theatre and paid for our tickets. We sat in the font. The only people there were two teenagers in the back and a man sitting towards the middle. I was a little apprehensive, Pony had talked me into seeing the scary movie matinee. I never really liked scary movies, when I was really little, Darry and Soda took me to the movies with them and I was scarred for life. I had nightmares for about two weeks. Darry would kill us if he knew what we were watching. We were the babies of the family and Darry tended to treat us like it. Especially me, I was always Mom and Dad's little girl, and I guess Darry wanted to keep it that way.

The movie wasn't so bad, but it was scary. It was about this family that moved into a haunted house. I covered my eyes a few times when there was a lot of blood though, and I was glad Two-Bit and Steve weren't there to make fun of me or say I was being a girl. Soda and Steve were sitting on a bench outside the theatre waiting for us. It was about three then and Darry would be home at six.

"You guys wanna get Two-Bit and play a game of football?" I offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good, how bout you Soda?" Steve asked his best friend.

" Sounds good. What about you Pony?" he asked my brother who had been walking silently since we had left the theatre.

He thought for a minute, then nodded. Soda rubbed his hair and managed to get a smile out of him.

We ended up playing football longer than we thought. By the time we got back to the house, Darry was already making dinner. He looked up from the pot he was stirring on the stove. By then we had all settled in our usual spots in the living room and were glued to the t.v.

**SODAPOP CURTIS-**

The four of us ate dinner after the gang had left. We had a lot of conversation. Darry said he was hoping to get a promotion at his job and we told him about our football game and how me and Ponygirl whooped Steve, Two-Bit and Ponyboy. We were all laughing and for the first time since Johnny and Dally died, we all looked happy. As if it were finally in the past and we could move on. We would always miss them but I didn't want to be sad forever.

Darry turned to the twins.

"Did you guys get your homework done for Monday?" he asked and, as usual, Ponyboy answered quickly with a yes and Ponygirl was lectured about how if she didn't put it off until the last minute, it would be a lot easier. Though I don't think she was really listening. She never really listened to what Darry had to say. We all went to bed that night pretty early. I had work the next day and I think the twins were just bored. I layed down next to Ponyboy and I seen he was already asleep. I smiled to myself and crawled under the blankets.

** DARRY CURTIS-**

I sat in the armchair in the living room under the lamp reading the paper. Everyone was asleep and I could finally get some peace and quiet. I was halfway through an article about a robbery at the grocery store downtown when the phone rang. I got up and ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone and heard a strong, deep voice speak back.

"Hello? I'm looking for Darrel Curtis Jr." he said and I felt my heart sink, the only people who called for Darrel Curtis Jr. were the people from the state.

"Speaking." I said in a tight voice.

"Hi," he said, sounded like he didn't know where to begin. "You don't know me but I sort of knew your mom and I was wondering if you'd be willing to meet me somewhere." He had a thick accent.

"Sure okay, where do you wanna meet me and when?" I asked, wondering how this man knew my mom.

"Meet me at Judy's bar out on highway 56 tomorrow night at seven." He instructed and I accepted.

"Great." I heard him say on the other end and he hung up before I could even get his name. I shrugged and hung up the phone and went back to my paper.

That night, I kept tossing and turning about who this man was and how he knew our mother, I debated telling Soda and the twins and decided against it, not knowing anything about this man myself, I didn't want to take three kids along. Even though all three would argue they weren't little kids anymore. I finally fell asleep still thinking about the mysterious man who knew mom and what he was like. I was curious if he was a friend, an old boyfriend, or maybe a cousin that couldn't make the funeral. I didn't realize it until the next night that I was wrong and he knew mom the last way I thought possible.


	2. Buddy

**DARRY CURTIS-**

I shoved my foot into my boot and called Sodapop into the living room. "Soda, I gotta meet someone. I need you to watch the twins. Just make sure they do their homework and dinner's in the oven." He nodded. "who ya' meetin'?" he asked with a smile. I couldn't help but grin at him. " It ain't like that little Buddy." "Yeah, okay." He said, acting as if he wasn't convinced with my answer. I ruffled his hair and walked out to the truck.

I drove down the highway until I found the bar. I got out and made my way to the door, almost being trampled by a couple that clearly had way too much to drink. I walked in the door and I looked around until I spotted the only guy sitting alone. I slowly approached the booth he was sitting in and slapped my palms against my pockets. He looked up at me. " Hi, you must be Darrel." He said with a smile and got up to shake my hand. I took his hand in mine and sat down. "Darry. Everybody calls me Darry." I corrected him. He nodded and smiled again. "Buddy," He said "My real name's James, but everybody's called me Buddy since I was a kid." Just then, a waitress came to take my order.

"Just water, thanks." I said. Buddy gave me a funny look, and for the first time that night, I studied his face. It was square with distinct features. He had clear, blue eyes with a ring of gold around the middle and dark blonde hair just a shade for two lighter than Soda's. He was tall and pretty thin, with a good build for a guy his size.

"Ain't you gonna get a beer or somethin' ?" he asked.

"No, I'm only twenty." I said, he nodded understandingly.

"So, how did you know my mom?" I asked, getting right to the point.

He sighed. "It's a pretty long story."

"I got all night." I told him, encouraging him on with his story, I had never heard mom talk about a guy she knew named Buddy before.

"Well, when your mom was in high school, about sixteen, she had a boyfriend named Jason. And, well, one night things went too far. She got pregnant, but her parents wouldn't let her keep the baby. She had to give it up and she decided to give it to some friends of her parents who were trying to have another baby at the time. Well, anyway she had a boy and she gave it up like her parents wanted her to." I was completely absorbed in the story. Our mother had never said anything about having another son. "She filled out the birth certificate and a few days after she gave him up she ran away to Tulsa." He paused and my head was spinning. I had a million questions.

"I don't understand, how do you fit into all this?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I was your, our mother's son, the one she gave away." He said and I was stunned. I must've been a real sight. My eyes were wide and my back was stiff. Finally, to my relief, Buddy spoke again. "I was surprised as you were when I found out I have four siblings I didn't know about. I would've come sooner, but my mom back home was having health problems at the same time of the funeral and my family needed help. She's been healthy for a while now and I wanted to meet y'all."

"Well, now that I know I have another brother, I want to know you better too. How long are you in town?"

"As long as I can afford to stay, I'd like to meet the others, what were their names again?"

"Sodapop is seventeen and the twins, Ponyboy and Ponygirl are fourteen. You know, if you need a place to stay, you can stay with us." I said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't."

"C'mon, we're family. You can sleep in my bedroom until you leave. Sides, what better way to get to know us then to stay with us?"

he thought for a moment, then caved in. "All right, so tell me about my brothers and sister." He said, and for the next three hours, we talked in that booth about our families and told each other stories about when we were kids. At ten, I got up and stretched.

"I left Soda to watch the twins, I really need to get back before they burn the house down." I said with a smile.

"Sure." He said, leaving a tip on the table before putting his jacket on. We got into our trucks and I lead the way back to the house were all three of them were wide awake and wrestling in the living room.

They all stopped and sat up on their places on the floor and looked at me and Buddy as we stood in the doorway.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in bed?" I asked, looking at the twins and then at Sodapop, who turned his gaze to the floor. "That's what I thought now both of you go get ready for bed." I said sternly.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us Darry?" Ponygirl asked with a grin on her face. I looked back at Buddy who stood behind me, silent. I had completely forgotten he was there. I sighed.

"Sit Down." I told them and gestured to the couch. I watched as all three of them sat in a row on the sofa and stared silently at us while I let Buddy in and sat down. We told them the whole story and by the end they all sat, stunned. Soda was the first to speak. "So, you're our brother?" he asked and I watched as he nodded. I was at a loss of words. Finally, after a few minutes, I guess when it all sunk in, they couldn't stop talking. They were firing question after question at him. Some of them were questions I wanted to know too. He said he worked as a contractor where he used to live in Virginia but he was looking for a job as an artist. He went to college and everything to learn to draw. He also said he had two little sisters and a little brother back at home. He also played guitar in his high school's band and made straight A's all four years.

"Alright, both of you," I said looking at the twins. "Bed. You have school in the morning."

"Alright, I'm goin' I'm goin'." Ponygirl said as she slouched down the hall. "Pretty energetic kids." Buddy said watching them go to their separate rooms down the hall.

"Yeah, I always gotta pull teeth to get them in bed." I told him. I helped him get his stuff in the door before the kids fell asleep. He only had two suitcases and a guitar case, so it wasn't too hard.

"You can sleep in my room for tonight. I'll take the couch." I said and set his stuff on the floor.

"Thanks." He said, setting his suitcase down.

"The bathroom's down the hall and Soda and Ponyboy are next door." I said walking back to the living room with a pillow.

**SODAPOP CURTIS-**

Darry woke me up early the next morning. I looked up at him and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey, Soda, I got to go to work and the twins have school. Could you show Buddy around town while we're gone?"

"Yeah, sure." I said over a yawn. He nodded and I watched him disappear down the hall. It wasn't long before I heard the truck pull out of the driveway and I pulled a shirt over my head.

I slouched down the hall to the kitchen and reached into the fridge to pull out the cake. I turned to see Buddy sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. He turned his gaze up at me as I put about half the cake on my plate.

"Your brother okay with you eatin' half a cake for breakfast?" he asked as he watched me shovel it into my mouth.

"Yeah." I said, shrugging. I had never given it much thought. He smiled and turned back to his paper.

"You go to school?" he asked.

"No." I said "I work at the DX station a couple blocks up the road." I said proudly.

That day, I took Buddy into town and showed him around. We went to the DX and some other places until we stopped at the Dingo to eat. We sat in a booth and ordered our food. I tried to make conversation.

"So, you know how to play guitar and the piano?" I asked as I stirred at my soda.

"Yeah," he said and looked up at me. "I played un my school's band all four years." I smiled. "My dad used to play guitar all the time." I watched as he smiled at me. "So did mine. He taught me." It didn't take long before we were talking like we had known each other for years.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

I sighed and stared out the window as I sat in class. It was beautiful outside and I couldn't wait to get outside and feel the sun on my face and the wind blow my hair. The class was talking about a book I had finished a week the teacher assigned it. I was bored out of my mind and could only imagine what fun Soda must be having right now.

Finally, the bell rang and I ran for the door to get Pony, Steve, Two-Bit and Debbie and beat it out of there. I met Pony at his locker and the rest of our gang met up with us outside. We all walked home and chattered on and on about teachers and homework and socs until we came to the DX.

"Hey, I'm going for a Pepsi." Ponyboy said and I watched as Two-bit and Debbie followed.

"I'll take you home. Sides, I gotta see Soda." I nodded and walked on with Steve at my side.

So, I hear you got stuck with another brother." He said casually, as if we taking about the weather.

"Yeah." I said, looking at him strangely.

He almost seemed nervous. I couldn't put my finger on it. Why should he be nervous? We had been friends for ever why all of a sudden did he not feel comfortable talking to me? I turned the corner to our house and went on inside, Steve right behind me, probably for Soda. I walked in and seen Soda and Buddy playing cards at the table. I walked past them to the kitchen.

"Careful, Soda cheats." I told him and proceeded to the kitchen to get what it was I was looking for.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Buddy inquired, looking up at me.

"He stopped at the DX with Two-Bit." I said and went to my room, happy that both of them seemed satisfied with that explanation.

I went down the hall to my room and decided to read a book before Darry got home and made me do my homework. I layed on my bed for about an hour, reading my book until I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. I sat my book off to the side and as fast as I could close my eyes, I was asleep. I woke up a while later and I found the house empty. I stumbled into the kitchen and no one was there. I walked down the hall when I heard crash and found Ponyboy alone in his and Soda's room.

"Where is everybody?" I asked as I watched him pick up a book which I guessed was the sound I had heard.

"Darry and Buddy went to the grocery store and Soda's out with Steve. They were gonna ask you to go, but you were asleep."

I was doing my homework in my room and few minutes later when a strange smell had found its way to my room. Ten minutes later it was still there. Finally, I hopped off my bed and went to Ponyboy's room, where the smell seemed to be coming from. I opened the door and seen him next to the window, smoking what looked like a cigarette. He snapped his head towards me, who stood in the doorway. He hurriedly put it out in an ashtray and waved his hand around in an effort to get the cloud of smoke that hovered in his face out of the room. At that point, I was sure it wasn't a cigarette for him to hide it from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked around the room in a panic.

"Is Darry home?" he asked, frantic.

"No. What is that?" I asked. He looked as if he was struggling to find the right words.

"It, its marijuana." He said quickly.

I almost gasped. I knew what it was, and I didn't have a problem with it. Until I found out my twin brother was smoking it. My confusion and surprise quickly turned into anger.

"Why do you have it?" I asked, angrily.

"I got it from a guy across town. Look, it relaxes me. Please don't tell Darry, Buddy, or Soda. Don't tell anyone." I looked at him into his pleading eyes. He had been more relaxed these past few weeks. Ever since Johnny and Dally he had been high strung and nervous a lot.

"Okay," I caved in. "Just be careful where you do it." I told him before leaving.

That night at dinner, we were pretty quiet. I hadn't been listening to the conversation or eating my food. I felt Darry shake me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at him for the first time that night.

"Do you want to go to the lake this weekend? You guys have three days."

"Oh, yeah that sounds fun." I agreed.

** SODAPOP CURTIS-**

The twins were acting weird. I couldn't put my finger on it. They were quiet and didn't eat much. I thought of asking Ponyboy what was wrong but he went to bed as soon as he got up from the table. It was mine and Ponygirl's turn to do the dishes. I peered into the living room as I scrubbed a plate. Darry was reading the paper and Buddy was out on the porch smoking.

"Hey, what's the matter with you an' Ponyboy tonight?" I asked my little sister. She looked startled for a second, then stiffened.

"Nothing." She answered quickly as I handed her a bowl to dry.

"Uh huh." I said, looking at her skeptically. "You're a terrible liar Ponygirl Curtis. Now tell me what's wrong fore I tickle it outta you." I said with a wicked grin. "Nothing is wrong Soda. Just let it go." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"What's going on in here?" Darry asked, with Buddy right behind him.

I looked at my sister, who, with a clenched jaw replied, "Nothing." And pushed past me to her room. Darry looked at me for an answer.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

He shifted on his feet and I could tell he didn't believe either of us.

**(i apologize for this awful chapter, please review some constructive criticism to tell me how to improve.)**


	3. Buddy's in Charge

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

When we got to the lake, it was almost noon and we were all starving. We ate with all the normal chatter we had at I sat next to Buddy and Ponyboy while we ate. We all went swimming. Me and Ponyboy were jumping off the rocks into the water on top of each other. Buddy was throwing us into the water too. He would lift us high on his shoulders and throw us into the water, almost six feet deep. Even Darry had trouble standing in it. I was real glad Buddy came from Virginia. He reminded me of mom. The way he looked, smiled, and sang. We swam and played in the sand until we were almost eaten alive by mosquitoes.

I sat in the sand drying off while Darry and Soda packed the car. Buddy sat down next to me in the sand where I sat. it was well after dark and we were all exhausted.

"So, what's new?" he asked, lighting a cigarette. I shrugged.

"Nothin'."

"C'mon I know you a little better than that." He said, nudging me in the side. I thought carefully for a moment then spoke.

"What would you do if you found out a friend was doing something bad, I mean, something illegal?" he looked at me for a second.

"Are you in some kind of trouble, did you do something illegal?"

"No. I didn't." I answered quickly.

"A friend did and… she told me about it. But, what would you do if you found out your… friend was doing something illegal even if it was helping them?"

"Well, if it's illegal, it's not really helping them now is it?" I looked away. He was right.

"When I was about sixteen I had a friend who stated to drink and do drugs, I didn't think it was that bad. I thought all the bad things that could happen wouldn't. It wouldn't happen to my friend. So I didn't tell anyone. You know what happened?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He died from a car accident one night a few weeks later. He was drunk and hit another car head on. A few days later his mom got a letter in the mail saying that he got a scholarship to Princeton for medicine. So, really sometimes getting caught isn't the worst thing that could happen. I wish my friend would've gotten caught. I think about where he could be today if I would've said something. I think sometimes, that if I would've had the guts to say something, he would still be here. He was really smart. He just needed a way out sometimes, you know?"

I nodded and thought long and hard about what he said. It made me feel sick to my stomach to think of my brother, drinking and doing drugs until it killed him. I felt tears well up in my eyes and knew I had to tell someone before something happened to my twin, my other half. I also thought again about Ponyboy. He only did it when no one was around. It wasn't like he did it in public or when he was going somewhere with friends. He was way too smart to do something stupid like that. It relaxed him, and after Johnny and Dally, we all needed that. I couldn't tell, if I did, he would hate me for sure. If I didn't tell, there was only a small chance I could lose my twin. If I did tell, I would lose him for sure.

**DARRY CURTIS-**

The drive home was quiet. Sodapop rode with Buddy and the twins were in the back seat of my truck, fast asleep on top of each other. We pulled into the driveway and Buddy and I each picked up a twin and carried them in, putting them in bed and pulling the blankets over them. We sat at the table playing cards later that night.

"So, like Tulsa so far?" I asked Buddy.

"It's all right." He said, studying his cards intently., a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"When do you think you'll have to go?" I asked. I had been trying to avoid the subject, but I wanted to know.

"I don't know. Soon. I can't afford to stay much longer."

"I could loan you some money to stay if you wanted."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't feel right taking loans from you, little brother." He answered, grinning. I shook my head and went back to my cards. All of a sudden, Soda appeared in the hallway. I turned to him, giving him my full attention. "Sodapop, what are you doing up?" I asked, looking at my watch. "It's almost one o clock in the morning. And you have work tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to watch t.v. until I got tired." He said.

"No." I answered firmly. "You need to be in bed. Now, go. Staring at a t.v. won't make you sleep any faster."

"C'mon, Darry I-"

"I said no Sodapop Curtis, now go to bed before you're grounded for a week." I said giving him the sternest look I could muster.

"Fine!" he said and stomped back down the hall. I wanted to yell for him to stop throwing a fit but didn't, the twins could hear and wake up.

I turned back to our game. Buddy looked at me over his hand.

"You know, you're just like a parent." I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"I have to be. I'm all they got left." I said simply.

"Darry, how often do you ground them? " he asked.

I shrugged. "A lot."

He nodded.

"At my house, we didn't get grounded much. My dad took care of us real quick when we got outta line."

"I couldn't do that. They're my little brothers and sister. Dad only did it when we really deserved it."

He nodded again.

"Darry, what about all that about you being the only one left.?"

He sighed. "I know. It has crossed my mind more times than I would ever admit. I just don't know how they would ever take it. What they would do. If they would be mad at me or not."

"They're gonna get mad regardless, they won't hate you. If they need it they need it."

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. It never was a very tender topic in our house."

"Don't be we're brothers. We should talk about everything." I said and went back to my cards.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

That week passed by fast and before I knew it, he me Ponyboy came bouncing in the house on Friday afternoon. We went to the kitchen where Buddy was reading the newspaper. "Hey you two. Any plans for the weekend?" he asked. I shrugged and Ponyboy answered,

"I might go out with Two-Bit."

Buddy nodded. "Darry went skiing with some friends for the weekend, so I figured we could do something, the four of us." I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds fun. What are we going to do?" he shrugged,

"We could go out for dinner." We both nodded in agreement.

"Great, when Sodapop gets home we'll go. So hold off on snacks today. I gotta prove to Darry I can handle three teenagers for one weekend." He said, grinning. "It's Soda you need to worry about." I said sitting down at the table. He laughed and I got out my homework.

We went out to the steakhouse across town and ate dinner. It was really fun. Darry didn't go out to dinner. It was nice to have dinner and sit and talk without arguing who had to do the dishes.

After dinner, we all went home. Soda, naturally, had to meet Steve somewhere, so that left me, Pony, and Buddy. We played cards for a while. Poker mostly. Buddy won most of the games though. Around eleven, I went on to bed, leaving Ponyboy and Buddy to their game. I went to bed that night with nothing in particular on my mind. That was a rarity. I always had something to keep me awake at night. I hadn't had a good night's sleep since Johnny and Dally. The first weeks after the funeral, I had nightmares, along with Ponyboy. For weeks on end, we would wake up screaming. It got bad enough for me to not want to sleep at all. Night after night, me and Pony would stay up in bed until we were sure Darry and Soda were asleep then we would sit up in the living room. Eventually, we started to fall asleep in class and Darry got the phone call from our algebra teacher. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together. After that, he made sure we went to bed before he would finally turn in to his own bed. Eventually, they went away with time but the pain from missing them somehow stayed. They never seemed to escape my mind, everywhere I looked Johnny or Dally were there, sometimes smiling at me, or sometimes Johnny had that look on his face. That scared, helpless look that I had never gotten used to. I hated it. I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**BUDDY CAMPBELL-**

I was playing cards with Ponyboy. He was real quiet and I didn't quite know how to get him to open up. After what seemed like an eternity, we started up a good conversation about books. I was amazed at what my little brother knew. He had already read books I hadn't read until college. We were talking about _The Carpetbaggers_ when we heard a piercing scream come from down the hall. I had no idea what was happening. Ponyboy seemed to know exactly what to do. He jumped out of his chair and ran for his twin's room like a fire was under him. I followed and found him trying to shake her awake. She was screaming bloody murder. He ran into the kitchen suddenly and I stepped in, trying to wake out the night terror she seemed to be having.

"Ponygirl!" I yelled, but she just kept on screaming.

"Johnny!" she yelled loud enough I make the windows rattle. Ponyboy came running in with a glass of water and threw it on her face. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and she let out the loudest scream yet. She jumped and clung to me, sobbing and shaking. I stroked her hair and tried my best to whisper comforting words to her. Even after she calmed down she still whispered, "Johnny…" we were finally able to coax her back to sleep. When me and Ponyboy were back in the kitchen and I asked him.

"Who is Johnny?" He seemed uncomfortable and he almost grimaced at the mention of him.

"He was our friend and a few months ago he died. He died in a fire, saving kids."

We stayed up late into the night as he told me his story, starting with the day he was jumped walking home from the movies. I glanced at the clock at the end of his story.

"It's two in the morning, you must be wrecked." I said, taking the time to study his face. He had dark circles under his eyes and yawned for the fiftieth time that night. "Yeah." He agreed and trudged off to his room. I rubbed my eyes and decided I should wait up for Sodapop. I sat in the chair, drawing the old piano that sat in the corner. I thought of playing it, but the twins were sleeping and I decided against it. when Sodapop finally walked in at two-thirty, He looked up guiltily at me.

"Sorry, we lost track of time."

I nodded, "Well, make sure it doesn't happen again or you won't be goin' out while I'm in charge again." He nodded and slouched down the hall. I looked down at my drawing. I smiled and set my sketch pad down on the coffee table. I hadn't told my siblings I had gotten the job as the new cartoonist for the newspaper yet. I was waiting for Darry to get home to tell them I would be staying in Tulsa permanently. I walked up to the make-shift bedroom my brothers had made for me in the attic. I actually really liked it. I had a desk and a lamp to draw, a bed with one of our mom's knitted quilts, and a dresser that held the few clothes I had brought with me. But, my favorite part of the room was the large window that took up almost an entire wall. Every morning I would draw the curtains and peer out into the sunlight and watch cars and people go by on the street below. I loved to sit in front of that window in the mornings before anyone was awake and draw the sky, still dim from the night and still speckled with stars. I crawled into bed, still fully clothed and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. BIG Trouble

**NOTE: material in this chapter may not be appropriate for all ages. **

**SODAPOP CURTIS-**

The next morning, Ponygirl was the first one up. I stumbled out of bed and took my shower. I had just gotten out when Steve and Two-Bit came running in. I shook my head and went on to my room to put some clothes on. I came out and started to eat my breakfast of eggs I had let get cold.

"Hey, Soda you and Ponygirl up for goin' out tonight after work?" Steve asked I glanced at my sister, who nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds good."

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

After breakfast me and Ponyboy walked to the library. We both loved to read. We stayed for longer than I thought. When we got back it was almost noon. Buddy was sitting at the table drawing when we came in to get drinks. He looked up from his notebook.

"You guys get anything good?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah." We answered. And sat at the table I layed back in my chair and Ponyboy immediately cracked open the first of many thick books he had gotten at the library.

"You guys feel like doing something today?" Buddy asked after a few moments of silence. I shrugged and Ponyboy looked up from his book, seemingly deep in thought.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. "What do you wanna do?" Buddy shrugged.

"How about going up to the museum over on the other side of town?"

We looked at each other.

"Yeah. That sounds fun." I said and went to get my jacket I had thrown on the couch, coming in the last time.

The museum was fun. We went through every exhibit and Buddy seemed to know everything about whatever they had in that place. He was real smart and I was glad he was our brother. The last time I was at a museum with my family, Sodapop got us kicked out. But with Buddy, we were just like any other family that happened to go to the museum that day. Besides the looks and sneers we got from socs there with their parents. Me and Pony barely noticed it, but Buddy seemed to be really offended every time someone said the word "greaser" to us. When we were back in the car Buddy couldn't stop saying how they had no right to say that and how we were good kids, not even mixed up in this big fight.

But we were. Ever since Bob, we were targets. I hated the socs for that. Every one remembered Johnny killed Bob, but no one remembered that he died after he saved all those kids in that fire. People hated me and Pony too. I wasn't even there when Bob died. I was the twin of the murderer's best friend, trash from the wrong side of town just like the rest. I didn't have the heart to tell him though. I had spent hours trying to come up with a reason for them to hate us so much but never found one. My best guess was it came from their parents. They were just raised that the only respectable people in the world had money.

That night I went out with Soda and Steve like we had planned. Steve was going on and on about how he and Evie broke up and it was for good this time. We ended up at the Dingo when Soda met this girl. I couldn't remember her name. She had real big green eyes and dark brown hair that flowed all the way down her back. Soda was out of there pretty fast. Girls always did like him a lot, even socs. So, that left me and Steve. We decided to go to the movies. We sat in the middle, away for the socs who brought their girlfriends just to kiss in the back of the theatre for two hours. We talked the whole time though. I didn't think we were bothering anyone though. Until an usher told us we had to leave because we were being "inconsiderate of the other patrons." We walked out and went around the town for a while; stopping to talk to people we knew to see who was going with who and who was getting the tar beat out of them by who, who was in the cooler again, that sort of thing.

We were walking back towards the east side, when Steve stopped suddenly. Then I saw them. The Three socs following us. We kept walking. We were outnumbered. Steve whispered to me.

"Run down the street to the drug store and STAY there. No matter what."

"No." I said "I don't wanna leave you here."

"Just do it." He hissed at me through clenched teeth. "You're brothers would kill me if you got beat up anyway. Run to the drug store."

But it was too late. They caught Steve by the shoulder. He turned around and slugged the big one in the jaw.

"Go!" he yelled at me.

I took off, my feet pounding on the street. I had to pick my shirt up as I ran. It was brown and went all the way to my ankles. When I got to the drugstore I looked around rapidly for someone, anyone. I found Tim Shepard. I didn't know him too well but my brothers did. Besides, I was desperate.

"Tim!" I yelled, louder than I should have. I ran to him, panting.

"Steve… down the street…socs!" I yelled through my struggle to get as much air in my lungs as I could. He ran out of the drug store with me close behind. We found him where I had left him. They were in a circle around him and they were winning the fight. He was punched in the stomach. He fell to his knees. Tim quickly intercepted them, pulling out his switchblade. I pulled Steve to the side and helped him to his feet. It didn't take long until we heard the wail of sirens in the distance. We ran for my house. I couldn't get arrested. We stopped a few blocks from the house when we couldn't run any longer. He looked at me. "Thanks." He said, still catching his breath. That blow to the stomach was harder than I thought.

"No problem. Now we're even." I said with a smile. He stared at me for a long time. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"No…." he said ,his voice trailing off. I looked at him, into his brown eyes. They were different. They had look in them that told me he was deep in thought. His face was bruised and his lip was bleeding and I watched the blood run down his chin. I touched my hand on his chin in an effort to get some of the blood off his face. I couldn't stand seeing him with blood and bruises on his face. It was just another reminder that we were trash to the socs. I wiped away the blood from his face.

In one swift maneuver, he bent down and our lips crashed together. He swayed on his feet, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me closer. My lips moved awkwardly up and down with his as we stood there, in the dim light. I felt something I had never felt before. My stomach churned and I could feel myself starting to sweat. My legs became weak and my head was light as if I had just blown up a hundred balloons. He pulled away suddenly and I wished we were still kissing. It felt like hours had passed in those few seconds and I was in a daze.

"Sorry." He said, looking at his shoes.

"Don't be." I said, looking up at him.

"You mean, you wanted me to?" he asked strangely, picking his head up to look at me.

"No, "I began and he looked down again.

"I didn't know I wanted you to until you did." I said and he looked at me with a gleam in his eye more triumphant than someone who had just won the lottery. He smiled and pulled me close to him. I layed my head on his chest and I could hear his heart pounding as we stood on the sidewalk.

"I need to get back. It's gotta be close to curfew." I said pulling away.

"I'll walk you home." He said. "Never know who's out here at night." He said and walked down the street with me to our house. The moon wasn't out, but the glittering stars were enough light. The air was fresh and clean. We came to our house a lot quicker than I wanted to. I went up the steps to the door.

"Hey, You wanna go to the movies next Saturday?" I looked back at him.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." I agreed.

"Great. I'll come bye to get ya' around seven."

I nodded. "See ya' then."

"See ya' then." He said with a smile and a wave before he disappeared down the street. I walked into the living room where Buddy was reading the paper and Ponyboy was fast asleep on the couch. Buddy looked up from his paper.

"He said he wasn't tired, but he was out like a light in a second. I swear he was waitin' up for you guys." He said with a grin. "Where's Sodapop? It's eleven forty-five now, you guys only had til midnight."

I shrugged. "He met a girl and left with her. I thought he'd be home by now." "No. I'll wait up for him. You just go on to bed." He said, picking Ponyboy up and carrying him to his room.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

**BUDDY CAMPBELL-**

I sat up for nearly thirty minutes more. I was worried about Soda. I figured he was just late, but I couldn't help worrying about him. My stomach was uneasy and I was getting a headache from being so long without sleep. I went upstairs to my room and started to draw in from of my window.

I was just starting my drawing when I jumped at the ring of the phone downstairs. I ran to get it, careful not to wake the twins. I got to the phone in the nick of time. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone, in a nervous tone.

"Hello, I'm looking for James Campbell." The man on the other end spoke in a thick drawl.

"Speaking." I said, swallowing hard.

"This is the sheriff down at the police station, we have Sodapop here and he needs to be picked up."

My heart sank. "May I ask why it is he is there in the first place?" I asked trying to sound like I knew what was going on.

"He was caught fighting in the parking lot at the Dingo." He answered dryly. My head was spinning. Darry would kill me if he found out Soda was arrested while I was supposed to be watching him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said and hung up the phone. I sank back in my chair. I didn't know how to handle this. I knew what me or my dad would've done, but Darry didn't do that, I thought to myself. They didn't know me that well. I had only been here a month and a half. I ran a hand through my thick hair and sighed. I knew what I was going to do about it, and if Soda hated me, he hated me. I couldn't let him get away with it. I had to get the twins up. I couldn't leave them here and risk one, or both of them having a nightmare and not being here. I forced myself to get up from my comfortable chair and go to the police station. I was able to get Ponyboy up to walk to the car himself, but Ponygirl was another story, she couldn't have gotten up to save her life. I had to carry her outside and layed her in the back seat next to Ponyboy, who sat, rubbing his eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to go get Soda." I told him, not want to give him all the details. He seemed content with that, so I didn't push it.

"Try and go back to sleep Bud. I'll carry ya' back in if I have to."

He nodded, and I turned onto the road.

I pulled into the police station parking lot and checked on the twins. They were both asleep. I got out and walked to the door. I went to the front desk. A man with a badge that said, Sargent Jones looked up from a thick stack of papers to face me.

"I'm here for Sodapop Curtis." I said, trying to sound respectable.

"Okay, just sign these papers." He said.

"What are his charges?" I asked.

"He was fighting with another group of boys on the other side of town. No one pressed charges. He's not in trouble. We just didn't want him on the streets this late."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Have a seat; he'll be out in a minute." He said, pointing to a bench, occupied only by a woman of about twenty or so, with long blonde hair that fell all the way down to her waist. She sat with her legs crossed. She turned to me and gave me a weak smile.

"Hi," I said, holding my hand out. "Buddy."

She took my hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Sarah." She said. Her voice was soft and almost child-like.

"Not the best way to spend a Friday night."

"No." she said.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"I'm picking up my brother." She said, she sounded madder than she wanted me to know. I gave her a smile.

"Me too." She smiled even wider than before.

We sat on that bench for nearly ten minutes more, chatting about the weather, and how I came to Tulsa. Finally, an officer came out with Sodapop and another boy I didn't recognize. Sarah seemed to know who he was. We both stood up and she took hold of the other boy by the arm.

"What were you thinking?" she asked harshly. "You go out fighting and call me in the middle of the night to get you?" her bright blue eyes were blazing.

"I said I was sorry." He mumbled.

"You're lucky I came and not Daddy." She turned towards the door and turned back to me, handing me a piece of paper from her purse.

"Call me sometime. We can have a proper date." She said and left, pulling her brother out with her.

I looked at my own brother, who wore a look of confusion on his tired face. "What was that about?" he asked.

"You," I started, guiding him to the truck. "Are not in any position to be asking questions right now."

He stared at his shoes as he climbed into the truck.

"I'm in trouble ain't I?" he asked.

"Kid, trouble doesn't even begin to describe what you're in." I said strictly.

"I didn't mean to." He said.

"Sodapop, it takes two to fight." I told him. He stared out the window at the passing landscape.

"Darry never cared when I fought with the socs." He lied.

"Oh, he cared. What he did about it just didn't work. You can't jeopardize your living here just to fight some rich kids on the other side of town." We drove home in complete silence with nothing but the twins' soft breathing from the back. I picked up Ponygirl after we had pulled onto the curb. Sodapop hopped out of the truck, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"You can go in and have a seat on the couch. We gotta talk." I said sternly, carrying my baby sister inside. Sodapop did what he was told and sat on the couch watching me bring the twins in one at a time and avoiding my glances when our eyes met. I got the twins in bed and covered them up and met Soda in the living room. He looked down as I stared at him, my arms crossed.

"Soda, what do you have to say for yourself?" I said, not really knowing how to start this conversation and copying my dad when I got caught smoking at school when I was in ninth grade.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

He said not bothering to look up at me.

"You don't know?" I asked, getting angry. "You don't have anything to say about why you started a fight or how you might be sorry for dragging me and the twins out in the middle of the night, keeping me up worried sick, lying to me about what you were doing?"

he still looked down, though I could see tears forming in his eyes. I knelt down in front of him and grabbed his chin, making him look at me in the eyes.

"Sodapop, Look at me." I said keeping a firm grip on his chin. "You ain't in trouble because you got into a fight. You're in trouble because you lied." He looked away quickly and wondered how my parents ever did this.

"Sodapop, I know what it's like being a teenager but you can't do this. It has to stop." I said. He looked at me. Tears streaked his face.

"What do you want me to say, that I'm sorry they always pick on us and this was my chance to get even, that I'll never do it again?" he asked. I sat and thought about what he said. He was raised fighting and hating the rich kids.

"Soda, you're better than them, why can't you see that? You're smart and funny and you have so much more going for yourself than them." I said looking at him as if for the first time. With his ripped, oil stained t-shirt, his hair nearly dripping with grease, and his shoes looking like they had been through hell with holes in the soles and stains that ranged from oil to what looked like spaghetti sauce. I had only seen him as my kid brother before now I seen him as everyone else did, a hood from the outside.

"Sodapop I love you. That's why I'm mad and that's why you're being punished. You could've been hurt bad tonight I love ya' too much to let something else happen to you. Especially for something as stupid as the spoiled brats from across town. Go on, up to my room."

I said and followed him up the stairs to the attic. He sat in the desk chair and I sat on the edge of my bed. He still kept his gaze at the floor.

**SODAPOP CURTIS-**

I sat in his desk chair staring at the floor. Darry never made me go to his room to ground me.

"I'm Sorry." I started, but didn't know what to say.

"I know." Buddy said. "Now, C'mere." He said in a calm tone that made him sound almost nervous.

I stood up from my spot in the desk chair and made my way across the room to where he sat on the bed. I stopped in front of him and looked in his eyes for the first time that night. He looked exhausted and disappointed. Before I had time to say anything he pulled me over his knees and smacked me hard across the seat of my pants. I gasped and reached back. He simply pulled my hand away and tightened his grip on me. It stung the first couple of times and after that it hurt worse and worse until I couldn't keep from crying anymore. I was bawling by the time he got done and he stood me up in front of him. He wrapped me in a long, tight hug.

"Now listen Sodapop. I don't wanna have to do this again. But if you do anything to get arrested or jeopardize your living here I won't hesitate to take my belt off to you or the twins." he said in a harsh tone, pulling me away from his chest.

I couldn't help but think he was right. It was my fault. I nodded.

"Alright now, go on to bed." He said and I turned to leave, the tears still running down my face.

"Oh, and Soda, I don't wanna see you outta your room til Darry gets back tomorrow night. I know he'll wanna talk to you."

I nodded again and went downstairs to mine and Pony's room.

I layed in bed after I had changed into my pajamas and tried desperately to get to sleep. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and turned to see Pony sitting up in bed. "What happened?" he asked.

"I got hauled in for fightin' with a bunch of socs." I said blandly and told him the whole story ending with when I came back to our room. Ponyboy was speechless and I didn't feel like talking about it anymore.

"Go on to bed Pony, I'm fine." I said and rolled over on my side, wrapping an arm around his neck.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

We all sat around the house Sunday. Darry wasn't going to be home until that evening and Soda was grounded so that left me, Ponyboy, and Buddy to think of something to keep us busy. Ponyboy seemed content reading his book but me and Buddy were nearly dying of boredom. I could hear Sodapop in his room doing something loud and obnoxious to keep busy too. I wanted to go see if he wanted to do something but he wasn't allowed out until Darry got home unless he was eating or going to the bathroom. I sat in the chair, upside down staring at some old war movie on t.v. . I was almost done with it when Buddy came in and asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him and Ponyboy. I nearly jumped out of the chair.

"Yeah." I said and went to get my jacket.

**SODAPOP CURTIS-**

It was boring and quiet after Buddy and the twins left. I snuck out after they left and watched t.v. though. I was still watching t.v. when Steve came in.

"Hey, what happened to you last night?" he asked and for the second time I was telling the story of what happened starting with when I ran into the socs.

"What about that girl you met?" he asked.

"Amanda, I was coming home from walking her to her house when I ran into them. I'm gonna call her as soon as I'm not grounded. But I'll probably be fifty by the time that happens." I said.

"Aw, don't be like that. Darry can't be that mad." I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You don't know Darry then." I said and seen Buddy's truck pull onto the curb.

"I gotta go." I said, running back to my room. I sat back down on my bed and watched as all three of them came into the living room and met Steve.

"Steve," I heard Buddy say as he found Steve standing dumbfounded in the living room with the t.v. on. "Sodapop is grounded."

"I know, I came in and he told me. I, I, just wanted to watch some t.v. til ya'll got back." I smiled, that was my best buddy.

**BUDDY CAMPBELL- **

Darry ended up getting home sooner than we thought. He walked in the door about a half hour after us.

"Hey, guys." He said and set his suitcase down. "Were you two good?" he asked the twins who both nodded.

"They were angels. Most of them anyway." I said. "I think you need to have a talk with Sodapop."

"Why?" he asked

"He got arrested last night for fighting." I said. Darry's smile faded and he looked angrier than I had ever seen him before.

"I'm sorry." He said, raking a hand through his thick, brown hair.

"Don't apologize for him. He's my brother too Darry."

"Yeah, but neither of us should have to deal with this."

"Just go easy on him." I said and he just looked at me.

"Do you realize that he was arrested last night like some criminal?" he asked.

"I busted his ass when we got home."

Darry's look changed from angry to shocked to angry again.

"What?"

"You heard me. He knew better then to go out and get into fights at two in the morning. I was left in charge, it was my job to make sure they stayed out of trouble so that's what I did."

"You know I don't hit them."

"I didn't hit him. I punished him. Obviously what you were doing wasn't working. I know that wasn't the first time he got into a fight. He got arrested he could've been hurt or killed. I'm trying to make sure it doesn't happen again."

He thought for a long moment and sighed. "You're right. Where is he?"

"He's in his room." I said and made my way there behind him.

We walked in and seen Soda laying on his bed, flipping through a car magazine. "Hey little Buddy." Darry said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"We gotta talk."

Soda turned his gaze to the floor and sat up. "I know." He said.

"Soda, you knew better. The State's already breathing down our necks with what happened a few months ago. I know it's hard to try and not fight. But you have to. I've told you and the twins at least a million times not to get into trouble. I'm not happy about this Sodapop Patrick. You've been getting in a lot of trouble lately. Coming home late, drag racing, over sleeping, and god knows what else I don't know about."

"Yeah." He said

"Look at me Sodapop." He said and carefully lifted his chin. "I don't like punishing you but I have to. You're grounded for a week. It would be two weeks but Buddy punished you once last night. I better not ever hear you're getting arrested again. Understood?" he said with authority in his voice.

Soda nodded.

"Tell me you understand Sodapop."

"I understand. Does this mean I can come out now?"

"Yeah little buddy you can come out but you can't leave the house til next Monday."

"Okay. I'm sorry." He said

"We know" I said "And we forgive you Sodapop but show us you're sorry by not getting in trouble anymore."

He nodded.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go make dinner." I said walking into the kitchen, glad that ordeal was over with.

**NOTE: all reviews, good or bad, are welcome and appreciated.**


	5. Not a Little Girl Anymore

**PONYBOY CURTIS- **

We were all pretty quiet at dinner. Accept Darry, he was telling us about his trip. He looked pretty happy and relaxed, that felt unusual for Darry. Maybe now that Buddy was here he could relax a little more often.

"Well, I have an announcement." Buddy said after Darry was through telling us about his trip. We all looked up at him in anticipation. "I got a job as the cartoonist for the newspaper. I'll be staying. Permanently." he said and watched as each of us grinned.

"That's great." Darry said.

"Permanently?" Soda asked.

"That's right, as long as it's okay with your big brother." I said, smiling at Darry

"You're welcome here as long as you want." He said and picked up the dishes and put them in the sink.

**BUDDY CAMPBELL-**

That night I sat on the couch with Darry folding laundry.

"So, the cartoonist for the newspaper." Darry said.

"Yup. I always wanted a job like that." I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"how does your family in Virginia feel about it?"

"They didn't like it at first but I told them that I stayed when I was needed there and I'm going to stay here when I'm needed."

He nodded.

"I needed to talk to you about something. See, if you're gonna live here permanently, and help with Soda and the twins I wondered if you would sign for partial custody. The state would stop breathing down our necks so bad if we had two incomes and two parents around here."

"Yeah. Of course Darry." I said quickly.

"Great I'll call tomorrow and we'll set up an appointment. Also, I thought since you're getting a job we should get Soda back in school. He ain't goin' nowhere workin' in a Gas station."

" I agree. We can register him tomorrow morning."

Darry sighed. "He ain't gonna be happy about this."

" It doesn't matter what makes him happy, what matters is what's good for him."

He nodded as I folded the last shirt. I got up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed. See ya' in the morning Little Brother." I said with a grin when he grimaced at being referred to as "little brother" again.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

Miraculously enough, the week went by fast. I was happy that Buddy was staying for good, though I think Soda was having second thoughts. He wasn't very happy when Darry and Buddy told him he had to go back to school and he could only work part time. I was happy for that too though. Now I had Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy, Debbie and Soda at school. Soda was even in a few of my classes. I stood in front of my dresser mirror on Saturday night studying my features and wondering what I should wear for my date with Steve. I decided on a green dress that had white trim on the bottom and sleeves. I tied my hair back at the sides and let it hang down my back rather than my usual ponytail.

I walked out of my room and put on my black sweater. It was getting cold and the leaves were already falling off of the trees. I went into the kitchen and sat at the table waiting for Steve while Darry washed the dinner dishes with Buddy.

"What are you dressed up for?" Darry asked, drying his hands in a towel.

"I'm going to the movies with Steve." I said and he looked like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"I didn't think it mattered. I always go out with Steve. You never cared before."

"You always went out with Steve and Soda." He said, emphasizing _Soda_ .

"So?" I asked, getting an attitude. And I saw Buddy look back from the sink and give me a warning look. I pretended I didn't see him when Darry continued.

"So, I don't know if I want you going out on dates by yourself just yet. You're fourteen." He told me in a tone that meant business.

"Yeah. He's right Pony." Buddy said, coming to Darry's defense.

I couldn't believe what was happening. Darry never cared when I went out before. I was getting mad. I felt like a pot about to boil over.

"It doesn't matter what you want. I'm not a little girl anymore. Soda was going on dates at fourteen." I said and automatically regretted it.

"You aren't Soda." Darry said and Buddy came around from the sink and pulled me up from my chair by the arm and pulled me to my room. My heart pounded as he stared at me from his position by my bedroom door. I looked down at my feet. He grabbed me by the chin and looked at me with his blue eyes.

"I'm warning you once. Now don't let me catch you backtalkin' anymore." And with that, he let go of my chin and left.

I sat on my bed staring at my ceiling. I thought of putting a record on or reading a book but neither appealed to me at the moment. I wanted to go out with Steve. I sat, listening to the conversation between Buddy and Darry and sometimes Soda when he would pass through the kitchen. It wasn't anything to really listen to. Just stuff like the weather and what was in the paper that day. I sat up after I had had enough. Darry and Buddy couldn't keep telling what to do all the time anymore. I put on my sweater and carefully slipped out my bedroom window.

I came around the front of the house right as Steve pulled up in his car. I was real careful walking up to him it was dark and the leaves had already started falling off the trees. "Steve!" I hissed from my spot at the side of the house. He looked my way and followed my voice until he found me, crouching next to the bushes.

"What are you doing in the bushes?" he asked

"Darry wouldn't let me leave so I climbed out my window. Now go move your car before they see you. Meet me in the lot and we'll go from there." He nodded in agreement and I was glad I didn't have to argue with him. After he pulled off of the curb in front of our house I went around the back of the house and went through the alley to the lot where Steve was in his car waiting. I slid into the passenger seat and he started the car.

"So, what movie do ya' wanna see?" he asked.

I shrugged. We both knew we wouldn't really watch the movie. I smiled at him.

"What?" he asked with the same cheeky grin on his face.

"I don't know. I've been lookin' forward to this." I said and reached over the seat to run my hand through his thick brown hair.

I was right about watching the movie. As soon as Steve pulled into our parking spot, we both got into the back seat. Instead of watching the movie, we sat in the backseat , talking to each other. We talked about everything really. After the movie ended though, we had to go home. It was almost eleven. If I hadn't been caught, I'd be caught soon. Darry and Buddy always came in to check on us before they went to bed themselves. It was something mom always did when we were kids.

Steve pulled up to the curb in front of our house and I saw that there weren't any lights on. I breathed a sigh of relief. If Darry or Buddy found out I left, they would both be up, calling everyone in Tulsa to see if they had seen me. Steve walked me to my window. Before I climbed in, he kissed me goodnight, on the lips, not the cheek like they do in the movies. There was no point in being modest when no one was around. He helped me get through the window and kissed me once more before disappearing into the darkness and driving off.

**PONYBOY CURTIS-**

I sat in bed staring at the ceiling. It was quiet in the house, just the sound of Darry turning the pages of the newspaper and the radios of passing cars. I was starting to get jittery. I felt nauseous, and my head was spinning. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. It wasn't too hard, I was almost asleep too, but Darry walked in.

"What is that smell?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, giving him my best performance.

"That smell, it's coming from your room."

"It smells like," he paused, choosing his words carefully. "Never mind. Night Pony, Soda'll be home soon."


	6. Happy Halloween!

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

Steve, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Soda, and me had started riding to school together in Steve's car every morning. It saved gas for Darry that way. Monday morning, I sat in the passenger seat up front with Steve. We both knew that the gang thought something was up with us. Only Darry and Buddy seemed to be oblivious. When we got to the school we were almost late thanks to Two-Bit having to stop and get a beer from our fridge before he left for school. I wished I could be like Two-Bit. Be carefree and reckless enough to get buzzed before coming to school. I sighed and waited with Steve for everyone to leave before walking to the building. He walked with me to my locker and waited for me to get my books. We only had one class together- fifth period- right before lunch, and thankfully, none of the gang was in our chemistry class. The bell rang as I was getting my English book and we were left behind by the crowd of students rushing off to class. Steve walked with me to math and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Steve!" I hissed. "if anyone who knows my brothers catches you doin' that here, Darry, soda, and Buddy will kill you and then ground me til I'm thirty!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You make me do stupid thing sometimes." He said with a grin. I pushed him away.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" I asked with a smile as big as his.

He thought for a moment. "Not if I don't feel like it. You feel like skippin' ?"

I sighed. It did sound nice to take a day off, but Darry would kill me. "Get to class Steven." I said with an evil smile.

**SODAPOP CURTIS-**

Steve was late to first period again. That had been happening a lot. I sat back in my chair and wondered where he was. He was always late and never told me where he was, he just changed the subject. I looked at Ponyboy, who had his nose in a book. "Ponyboy!" I whispered.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his book.

"You know where Steve is?" I asked.

He shrugged. "The last time I saw him he was walking Ponygirl to algebra. You know what's up with them lately?" he asked

I shook my head and stopped asking questions when I saw my best friend come through the door.

"Steven! You're late again!" our teacher, Mrs. Johnson said strictly.

Steve stood up straighter. And looked down. "I'm sorry ma'am, I lost track of time this morning."

"You've been losing track of time a lot recently, I suggest you change your habits before they get you into more trouble than they already have." She said looking him over from his shoes the greasy hair on top of his head.

Steve groaned. "Yes ma'am." He said and took his seat for the announcements.

"Where were you?" I asked over the loudspeaker.

"Bathroom." He said and looked to front of the room a little too quick to not be suspicious. Friday, he was talking to Mr. Garrison, and Thursday, he was talking to Jamie Price about something. I looked at him suspiciously and I knew he felt my eyes on him, even though he wouldn't look at me.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

I went to fifth period where Steve was waiting. I set my books down on my desk and he kissed me before the teacher came back.

"Hey, Babe." He said and I smiled at him.

"Hey." I was happy he had traded princess in for babe. I hated princess.

"So, listen, the Halloween dance is comin' up. You wanna go?"

I thought for a minute. "Yeah. Why not?"

He nodded. "Great. I'll have to get a new dress shirt."

I smiled. I was happy that me and Steve were going together, but I wasn't really looking forward to telling Darry and Buddy. They didn't want me dating at all, they especially didn't want me dating Steve after all the bull sessions they had overheard between him, Soda, and Two-Bit. But at the end of the day, I had decided, all that didn't matter. Me and Steve were happy together, and if we had to keep our relationship a secret for us to see each other that way, then we would.

We met up with the rest of the gang and went to the Dingo for lunch. We sat in the booth, me and Steve on one side and Soda, Pony and Two-Bit on the other. We ordered our food and ate with all the normal conversation we had at lunch, who was going with who, and all the other stuff like that we normally talked about. But it was different today. Soda and Pony were quiet unless me, Steve or Two-Bit started a conversation. I gave my twin a look and he just continued to eat his food. Steve did the same with Soda with the same outcome. We looked at each other. I could see Steve lips twitch and I knew he wanted to kiss me. I looked away hurriedly, before anyone seen the way we were looking at each other. My brothers weren't taking their eyes off either one of us. I knew they knew. I had to convince them that nothing was going on. it was going to be hard though. Ponyboy knew his twin and Sodapop knew his best friend and with the dance that Friday, it didn't look too promising. I continued to eat my food and tried not to look at Steve.

When we got back to the school, I ran to catch up with Ponyboy.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

"Hey." He said. He looked away for a moment. "What's goin' on with you and Steve?" he asked. I looked into his green eyes and knew instantly that I couldn't lie to him.

"We're sort of going together." I stuttered.

"What do you mean _sort of_?" he asked.

"Okay, we are going together." I said.

"Since when?"

"Since about a week ago."

"When are you plannin' on telling Darry and Buddy?"

"I wasn't." I said, looking at my feet. "Please do this for me Ponyboy." I pleaded.

" I don't know. You know how Steve can be." He said. I was on the verge of losing my temper. I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see Steve anymore.

" I also know how marijuana can be." I said and he jerked his head at me. His eyes were just as pleading as mine were seconds before, but any compassion I showed him before was gone as I stared at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone. Just keep it down. Your secret's safe with me."

I nodded and ran off to find Steve. He walked me to English and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running to beat the bell.

**BUDDY CAMPBELL-**

Monday night, I called Sarah. I had almost forgotten about our conversation at the police station. I waited anxiously as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard her sweet, childish voice answer the phone.

"Hello? Sarah?" I asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Buddy, we met at the police station."

"Oh, hi. Things have been so busy lately, my older brother, Patrick came for a visit from San Francisco I completely forgot."

I smiled. "That's okay, I forgot too. With my brothers and sister. I was calling because I wanted to know if you still wanted that date."

"Of course. When do you want to go?"

"How about we go to the Dingo this Friday?"

"Halloween? Yeah, that sounds great. One of my girlfriends is having a party. We can stop there too if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds great, we can go there and then to dinner."

"Great." She said and gave her address.

I sat down to dinner with Darry, Sodapop, and the twins and told them about my date.

"That's great. We'll have to have her over for dinner sometime and meet her." Darry said. I nodded.

The week passed by quicker than others. Me, Sodapop, and Buddy all had dates for Halloween. It was going to be just Ponyboy and Darry for the night, since Ponyboy was too old for trick or treating and didn't have a date for the dance. Sodapop was taking his new girl, Amanda to a horror movie marathon. I heard him talking to Steve about it, how she would be in his arms all night. I put my dress on. it was pink and white with lots of lace and bows. It used to be mom's, she had given it to me to wear to a dance before. I curled my hair and put on a pearl necklace that used to be hers too.

After I got dressed and got my heels on, I came out into the living room. Darry was sitting in the chair, watching the news and Buddy was getting ready to meet his friend for his date. He had a red dress shirt on. he looked so handsome with his hair carefully combed back behind his ears and his dress pants neatly ironed. He let out a long, low whistle when he saw me and Darry looked up intently at me and smiled.

"You look like mom in that." He said.

"Thank You."

"Who ya' going to the dance with?" Buddy asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Steve is taking me and then I'm going to meet up with some friends." I said and looked in his eyes to see if he fell for such a lie. He nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. I stood I n the corner of the living room, careful not to wrinkle my dress. Buddy came over and kissed my hair.

"I'm going now. You really are beautiful tonight. Have a good time sweetie." I beamed at him as he made his way out the door.

Steve came in minutes later, in his sweatshirt. I looked at him and he winked quickly before Darry seen. I smiled and hugged Steve, careful not to act too friendly. He looked me over and had a smile ear to ear. I saw Ponyboy roll his eyes on the couch.

"Darry, will you take a picture?" I asked and he got up to get the camera.

We posed together and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Darry." I said and we walked down the porch steps to his car.

"Be back here by ten, you know how Halloween is in his neighborhood!" he hollered .

**BUDDY CAMPBELL-**

I drove to the address Sarah told me and we went on to the party. Some people wore costumes, but most just wore regular clothes. Everywhere, there were decorations, streamers of orange and black, balloons, confetti, and people dressed up in elaborate costumes with bright colors and amazing detail.

"That's Jay, Sharon, Ben, Jack, and Linda." She said, pointing to different people in the room. I chatted with Jay and Ben for a few minutes while Sarah mingled with some of her friends. Her friend Ben was a musician, who played the guitar like me, and Jay was in school to become a heart doctor. Sarah and I met up after a few hours of the party to go to dinner. We got a booth at the very crowded Dingo and seen a lot of people we knew there.

"So, tell me about yourself." I said after the waitress handed us our menus and took our drink orders.

"Well, I live with my parents still because I'm still in college to become a nurse and I have two older brothers, Patrick lives in San Francisco and Matt lives in Vermont. I have two little sisters and a little brother at home."

I nodded. "Well, you know how I came to Tulsa. I have two sisters, Linda and Ruth at home with Chris, my little brother back in Virginia. I play the guitar and the piano and draw for the local newspaper."

"I could never do anything like that. I'm not creative at all." She said, smiling.

"I could never do a job where I have a boss that tells me exactly how to do things. I have to be able to do something my way."

"I couldn't do that. I would think I was doing it wrong."

We talked like that for a while until we got our food. I drove her home towards ten and walked her to her door. I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to come over sometime for dinner next week. My parents want to meet you."

"I'd love to. What day? Darry wanted to have you over for dinner too."

"How about all five of you come here next Friday at six, our families can meet each other that way."

"That sounds great. My brothers and sister would be delighted." I said and hugged her goodnight.

**SODAPOP CURTIS-**

I sat next to Amanda in the theatre. We were having a good time. They were showing three movies that night. We were half way through the second when she leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"These movies are a drag, aren't they?"

I had to agree. I was having trouble sitting still. We left the theatre and walked through town. I didn't have a car. We walked through the park and sat on the old swing set. I pushed her while we talked. I really liked her. She wasn't like all the other girls from this side of town. She wasn't too mature and she was really fun to talk to. She sort of reminded me of Two- Bit. The way she always laughed and liked my jokes. She was really pretty too. She had long jet black hair with eyes to match. She was a little short for sixteen. She had a warm smile that showed all of her white teeth. Her laugh was soft and she didn't swear like all the other girls. She was beautiful. We went on walking. She told me she had two little sisters at home and she only had a dad because her mother died of pneumonia a few years ago. I knew how that felt. At least she still had her dad though. I walked her home around ten when she said she had a curfew. Her dad was sitting on the porch with a little girl with blonde pigtails who looked only about five or six on his lap.

"Daddy, this is Sodapop." She said. "Sodapop, this is my dad and my little sister Charlotte."

"Hello sir." I said and reached out to shake his hand. He was a man that looked about forty with thick, brown hair that curled around his ears. He had broad shoulders and looked about six feet tall. He had a tan and muscles just as big, if not bigger than Darry's. I guessed he worked on roofs like Darry to have muscles and a tan like that. He accepted my hand shake and I proceeded to talk to her little sister.

"Charlotte is a very pretty name." I said.

"Really?" she squeaked excitedly.  
"Of course. It's a pretty name for a very pretty little girl."

She looked at Amanda. "I like him!" she looked at me again. "Do you have any brothers at home?"

We all laughed. "I actually have three, but I think they're just a little too old for you." I said. He dad let her off his lap.

"Go on inside and get ready for bed sweetie, I'll be in in a minute." He told her and she ran inside.

"Jan! Jan! Amanda has a boyfriend!" she screamed to another girl on the sofa and I saw another little girl, a carbon copy of Amanda peek out the curtains at me.

"I told you he was cute." We heard Charlotte squeal.

We all had another laugh. "I'd better go in myself. Good night Sodapop." Amanda said after hugging me good night.

"Night." I said and waved at her as she disappeared behind the screen door.

"Good night sir." I stuck my hand out again.  
"Good night son. Thank you for being decent to my daughter. That's a rare thing on this side of town."

"You don't need to thank me. My parents raised me that way." I said.

He nodded, impressed. "Well, I'd better be getting' back. You have a good night son." He said and went through the screen door like both his daughters had just moments before.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS- **

When we got to the dance, it looked like everyone in town was there. All the teachers, a few parents, and all the socs showed up in expensive dresses and silk shirts. The girls had their hair curled and diamonds around their necks and wrists. They wore name brand heels and had enough make up on for an army.

I couldn't help but be nervous as I waited in the passenger seat of Steve's car while he took his sweatshirt off to reveal a new red dress shirt and a black tie. His hair was combed with extra care that night, with less oil than normal. I saw he wore jeans without holes or oil stains from the DX. He smiled at me from his seat.

"Do I approve?" he asked

"Of course." I told him and we got out, walking towards the gym entrance. He took my hand in his and gave Mr. Grant our tickets.

The gym was crowded and the Beatles blared and rang in our ears. We looked at each other and continued in. some of the socs gave us mean looks and sneered at us as we elbowed our way through the crowd. My heart was pounding and we sat at a table with the few other greasers that had come to the dance. We sat mostly, and danced when they played the occasional Elvis song. We had fun though, laughing at the socs who thought they could dance, or all the girls who got all bent out of shape because their boyfriends danced with someone else, or looked at another girl.

The dance ended at ten. We left and went for a walk after turning down the invitations to go to a party at Buck's house. We walked down the street after Steve parked his car at the DX.

"You have fun tonight?" he asked as we strode down the sidewalk.

"I always have fun with you Steve."

he smiled and took my hand again.

"Remember when we were kids and you, me, and Soda would run around the neighborhood trying to beat people up for candy that one Halloween when you were ten?"

"How could I ever forget? I sprained my ankle running from the police and had to use crutches for a week."

He laughed at the memory. "And I was at your house early every morning that week to carry your books."

"I remember."

"Remember that time you, me and Soda were gonna run away?"

I laughed. "Of course. We got to oak street before my dad picked us up in the truck and brought us home."

"You were dragging you suitcase down the street full of your toys." He reminded me, laughing even harder.

We came around the corner to my house. We walked up the steps to the porch. Steve gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before Darry seen and I proceeded inside. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Eleven o clock. Darry was doing the dishes while Soda and Buddy sat on the couch watching a horror movie. They looked up at me.

"How was the dance?" buddy asked, turning from the t.v. .

"Fine." I answered and went to my room to get my dress off.

I sat on my bed, looking out at the dead leaves blow across the pavement outside. I replayed all of the moments of the night from the moment Steve came to pick me up to the kiss he gave me before he left. I wished I could live them all over again.


	7. Family Dinner

**BUDDY CAMPBELL-**

I drove Sodapop and Ponyboy in my car and Darry and Ponygirl rode in the truck. The boys sat in the back with their arms crossed and frowns on their faces.

"Do we really have to eat at these people's house?" Pony asked.

I adjusted my mirror and looked at him. "Yes. You do. And I expect all three of you to be your best behavior tonight. Sarah was nice enough to invite us to dinner and you aren't going to be rude to her, her parents, or her siblings. I don't care what they do, you two are going to be perfect gentlemen."

I saw them roll their eyes in the backseat and gave them both a warning glance before we pulled into Sarah's driveway.

"Buddy, this is socville!" Pony said after taking a look at the house.

"I don't care what it is, you two are going to behave." I said firmly and got out to meet Darry and Ponygirl before we went inside. Ponygirl was wearing a light pink dress that went all the way down to her ankles with a white sweater and her hair tied back at the sides. The rest of us wore dress shirts with ties and jeans that weren't ripped or frayed at the bottom. We walked up the front steps of her house and I rang the doorbell. Sarah came to the door and opened it quickly.

"Buddy! You made it!" she said excitedly and hugged me. She turned to my brothers and sister.

"This must be your family." she said.

"Yup. That's Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy and Ponygirl." I said, pointing to everyone.

"Well, it's nice to meet everyone." She said and lead the way into her house.

It was huge, with paintings, and pictures of her family on vacations on the walls. The floors were marble and there was a crystal chandelier that hung in the front room. She lead us to a room with shelves filled with old books, armchairs that looked two hundred years old, there were small statues on the tables and a big desk in front of the window with a view of a pool in the backyard with sparkling blue water. A man was sitting in a leather chair behind the desk. He was writing on a piece of paper and looked up at us as we came in.

"Ah, you must be Buddy." He said, walking up to me. He looked about forty five, with dark brown hair and broad shoulders. He wore a silk shirt with his hair combed carefully out of his face. He smiled a big, genuine smile and shook ,my hand.

"Yes sir." I said and took his hand. I saw Sarah smile out of the corner of my eye and introduced everyone.

We talked a few minutes in his "Study", as he called it about the weather, politics, things like that. Soda and Ponygirl looked like they were about to die of boredom but Ponyboy stood between them, listening intently. We ate dinner at a big table in their dining room. Their dining room was big, like the rest of the house, with real silver forks and crystal wine glasses. Sarah's little brother and two little sisters were at the table. Her brother, Daniel, was a year older than the twins, and acted about five or six years younger. He kept shooting them dirty looks and refused to join in the conversation at the table. He just sat in his place across from the twins, sizing them up and looking them over from head to toe. Her little sisters were a little more polite, but still stared at them as if they had never seen a human being before.

After dinner, Darry, Sarah's parents and I sat in their parlor and had coffee while twins and Sodapop "played" with Sarah's brother and sisters. Her parents seemed to like us okay. I just hope nothing happened with Soda and the twins to jeopardize that.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

I sat in Sarah's sisters' , Karen and Abby's bedroom. They had everything in there. Closets full of dresses of every color, jewelry boxes full of diamonds and emeralds and rubies. They had satin bed sheets and at least ten pillows on each of their beds. I saw a small white cat, sleeping peacefully in a bed just as extravagant as theirs in the corner.

"Where do you live?" Abby asked, brushing her long, blonde hair and studying herself in her mirror.

"Tulsa." I said nervously, pulling on a loose thread on my dress, a dress mom had made for me because we couldn't afford a new one.

"I mean, what neighborhood." She said smartly.

"I live on Iowa street." I said, barley above a whisper.

"I should've known." She spat. "You're a greaser."

I felt my heart plummet and my fists clench.

"I should've known you were socs too. The way act so entitled all the time."

"We are entitled." She said. "that's why we're socs and your greasers." She had an evil smile. She knew her words cut through me like a knife. They were only a year younger than me and I wanted to attack them, like Steve and Soda attack the socs when they hassle us. But that would mean Buddy wouldn't have a chance with Sarah. So I had to be content with biting my lip until I tasted blood and keeping my mouth shut.

**PONYBOY CURTIS-**

We walked out to the yard with Sarah's little brother Daniel. He still looked like he didn't approve of us. Soda didn't look like he approved of Daniel either, the way he was glaring at him. We walked out to his patio, where their pool was.

"So, you ever seen a pool before Grease?" he asked us.

"Yeah, you ever seen a soc with a fist in his mouth?" Sodapop asked and I gasped.

Daniel got up and walked to Soda, his eyes blazing. "You threatening me greaser?" he asked, his face two inches from Soda's.

"No, I'm warning you." He said in a tight voice, backing away from Daniel before he did something he would regret.

"What kind of name is Sodapop anyway, were your parents on drugs or something? Is that why they're dead, or did they just run out on you like dead beats?"

**DARRY CURTIS-**

We heard a few screams and a big splash from our seats in the house and ran to the window just in time to see Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Daniel in the pool, fighting each other. We all ran out to the pool. Me and buddy tried to get the boys out, but they weren't listening. All we heard was Soda swearing at Daniel and then saw him punch him in the nose. Blood poured out of his nose and the perfect blue water turned pink around them.

Finally, Buddy jumped in and pulled them apart, helping Sodapop and Ponyboy out of the pool. Ponyboy's eye was already starting to swell.

"You, get in my car and don't move an inch until I get there!" he said, pointing his finger at Soda and Ponyboy. Who shivered on that cold November night after getting wet. Sarah's mother ran to get a towel for Daniel and the boys. She handed them to Buddy.

"Here, it's too cold to be wet." She offered him the towels and he took them, thanking her and apologizing to Sarah's parents before going to the truck.

"Buddy," I said, catching up with him. "You take them home. I'll do something with Ponygirl for a while before we go home." I said and he nodded, his face bright red. I knew what was waiting for the boys when they got home, and I had to admit, I didn't feel sorry for them.

"Alright. Thanks Darry."

"You welcome." I said and walked back to the house to get Ponygirl. She was probably just as eager to get out of there as I was.

We drove down the road after apologizing one last time to Sarah's parents and went to get ice cream. It was the only thing I could think of. I pulled up to the ice cream parlor and we went in. I was glad I had some time with Ponygirl, just me and her. We sat down and started to eat our ice cream, when she looked up at me.

"Why are we getting ice cream and not Pony or Soda?"

"They got into a fight in the pool. Buddy's the one that's gotta deal with this one, so I figured we should stay outta the house for a while."

She looked down at her ice cream.

"Did you at least have fun?" I asked her after another minute of silence. She shook her head. Something told me Sarah's little sisters were about as nice to her as Daniel was to the boys.

"I'm proud of you." I said and she looked up at me funny.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being on your best behavior, even when those girls weren't."

"Oh," she said. "Thanks."

We sat in silence the rest of the time until we were getting ready to leave.

"Darry?" I small, high voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see Ruby, a friend I had in high school. I hadn't seen her since she was at my parents' funeral. She was in college now. She was a year older than me.

"Ruby." I said and reached to hug her. "It's been a while."

"yes, it has." She agreed.

"Please, sit down with us." I said and pulled out a chair for her.

"How have you been? How's college?" I asked.

"I've been great, I just finished college and I'm moving back home with my parents until I can find an apartment. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good. Listen, why don't we meet somewhere and talk. Maybe we could get a cup of coffee." I said, looking at Ponygirl.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"Great." I said.

We talked awhile more before I had to take Ponygirl home. The drive was pretty much silent. I watched the road and Ponygirl watched the window, pulling on a loose thread on her dress. She was real pretty that night. With her hair brushed through and her dress that went down to her ankles. She looked like mom. She always had dad's hair, but she has mom's everything else. I sighed as we pulled into the driveway. I didn't know what we were walking into. Ponygirl hopped out of her seat and went to the porch. She waited for me and opened the door. To my surprise, it was quite. The house was calm and warm. Buddy sat in the armchair reading the newspaper. He looked up.

"Hey, where did you guys go?" he asked, he looked tired and rubbed his eyes.

"We got ice cream. What happened here?"

"We came in, changed clothes, had a serious talk, and I punished them." He said simply, as if we were talking about the weather. I nodded, I knew he didn't want to talk about it. Especially in front of Ponygirl.

"Why don't you go change out of your dress." I suggested to Ponygirl, who sat on the couch, listening carefully to our conversation. She got up and walked out of the room and to the other end of the house and I heard her door lightly close.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

I changed my clothes and sat on my bed. My brothers shouldn't have been punished, I thought bitterly to myself. Daniel deserved it. Just another reason to hate the socs. Now one of them had an actual personal problem with us, not just the fact we were poor. It made me upset just thinking about it. I jumped when I heard a soft knock on my window. It was Steve. We had been meeting at my window regularly these days. I smiled for the first time that day and climbed out onto the grass, with Steve's help. He seen the look on my face and kissed my cheek reassuringly.

"I hate them." I said, with all the hate I could put into my words.

"It'll be alright." He said. "Nobody needs them anyway. They'll grow up, get all their parents' money and never be anything important. They'll just exist." He said and I had to smile. I told him the story of Soda and Pony fighting Daniel in the pool and about the one punch that probably broke his nose. Steve laughed and I decided it was pretty funny.

**BUDDY CAMPBELL-**

I called Sarah that night to apologize.

"it's okay." She said. "They said they liked all of you. My father thinks this thing with the gangs is ridiculous. He thinks Daniel said something to your brothers but he's not talking."

"Is his nose okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Just a little swelled. How are Soda and Pony?" she asked.

"Fine, just cold. I'm sure your brother got some punches in there somewhere." I said with a smile. She laughed. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us on thanksgiving." I said and waited impatiently for a response.

"Sure. I'd love that." She said. "When are you eating?"

"I don't know. Three maybe. I'll talk to Darry and get back to you."

"Great." She said. "Bye."

"Bye."

Darry was sitting in the living room with his newspaper. He told me about his friend, Ruby. She was invited to dinner on thanksgiving too. Along with Steve, Two-Bit, and Debbie. Though, I think Ms. Mathews was cooking that day too. So we planned on Steve, Soda, the twins, Sarah, Ruby, Darry and Me. I hadn't met Ruby yet. I think soda and Ponyboy met her once when Darry was still in high school. Or so he said. He told me about her. About her long brown hair and her emerald eyes. How she had a round face and a thin figure. She was from the middle class side of town. She went to college to be a secretary. I was happy he found someone. He spent too much time by himself or worrying. Sometimes both at the same time.

I went to my room for the night and drew another picture from my window. It was finally cold outside. The temperature dropped a little more every day and we were just starting to get the twins and Sodapop's coats out of the basement. I drew the sky with all the bright stars and the moon before I climbed into my bed ay nearly midnight. I closed my eyes, thinking of the plans we had made for the following Thursday.


	8. Our First Thanksgiving

**DARRY CURTIS- **

I sat at the kitchen table. It was early. Too early. Six a.m. and I had just put the turkey in the oven for that afternoon. Everyone else in the house was still asleep, even Steve, who had slept on our couch the night before. I read the newspaper for a while until I got restless. I began wiping down the counter tops and washing the dishes. Buddy appeared in the kitchen doorway a few minutes after I had finished.

"Mornin'." He said, wiping the sleep out of his eyes and pouring himself a cup of coffee. The house was chilly that morning and I hesitated before turning the heat on. we sat at the table discussing what we were going to eat that afternoon besides turkey and the usual stuff we always made. Buddy decided that he would make a pumpkin pie like his mom did every year and I would make a chocolate cake. Mom always had one on Thanksgiving.

It wasn't long before the rest of the house started to wake up. Ponygirl was the first up, followed by Steve and Soda. Ponyboy was always the last one up on weekends . Ruby came a little earlier than I expected. She said her family ate late. She brought a n apple pie with her too. She said it was her mother's specialty. She helped Buddy and me cook too. I liked her a lot. I'm sure Buddy could tell because the way he kept smiling at me told me he was enjoying himself watching me and Ruby poke fun at each other. Sarah came with food too. homemade candy from her mom and a peach cobbler she had made herself. Sodapop, Steve, and The twins watched the parade in the living room. They weren't very interested in cooking with us in the kitchen.

We all ate at three. At the table we talked about what we would do for Christmas, the food, anything that came to mind really. The kids were pretty quiet. They all ate and were polite. I was happy this dinner didn't end like the last one. After dinner, everyone went their separate ways. Ruby agreed to meet me on Saturday for dinner, and Sarah had plans to eat with her family later in the evening too. The day was cold and cloudy that thanksgiving. I sat outside on the porch with Buddy while he was smoking g a cigarette. He blew his smoke into the wind and looked up at me.

"Not too bad for our first Thanksgiving." He said. I smiled.

"No, not bad at all." I answered. "Have you talked to your family?"

He shook his head. "I'm gonna call home later on."

"Do you ever miss them?" I asked.

"Yeah. I miss them sometimes. Then I just take a look at the twins or Soda and I know this is where I belong."

We went in after that and found the twins absorbed in the t.v. and Soda and Steve wrestling on the floor. I laughed.

"I don't think it's good for you to wrestle each other with full stomachs." I warned. But, like always, my warnings fell on deaf ears. Buddy smiled and I went to help him put the left overs away.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

I went to my room a little while after dinner. Steve followed, sneaking past Darry and Buddy. He kissed me when we were in the privacy of my room and smiled.

"let's get outta here." He said. And went to the window, smiling. "Nobody'll even know we left."

I thought for a moment and then followed him outside with my jacket. We walked up the street, my hand in his. We came to the park and went through to the old playground. I sat on one of the only swings that wasn't broken while he pushed me. I smiled as he pushed and we talked about what we wanted to do with our long weekend. He suggested we got to the movies and I didn't think it was a bad idea. I jumped off the swing and we continued our walk. We couldn't really go anywhere. All the stores, movie theatres, and restaurants were close on Thanksgiving. So we walked through the deserted streets, taking the scene in. it wasn't every day you walk down our street and not see anybody fighting, or slashing tires, stealing, even sometimes we saw someone get arrested, though it wasn't as often as people thought it was. When we got back to the house, we had let go of our hands and put on out usual charade. Darry and Buddy were waiting for us.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Just on a walk." I said. He fumed for a minute, then sighed.

"Just Remember to tell us next time." He said and I proceeded to my room before he asked any more questions about why I was on a walk with Steve alone.

I read a book until late in the night. Darry and Buddy had both been in to check on me and say they were going to bed. It was midnight, maybe, when I heard the distinct sound of someone throwing up. I walked out of my room and found my twin with his head in the toilet. He didn't notice I was watching at first. When he finally looked over his shoulder, he sighed.

"I just ate something bad." He tried.

"How many times has that stuff made you throw up?" I asked. I waited and when he didn't answer, I continued my interrogation. "Well, how many times?"

"I don't know. Four or five maybe." He said. I went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water for him.

"Here." I said and handed him the water. I watched as he gargled it in his mouth and spit it back out in the toilet. I shook my head and retreated back to my room when I heard him flush the toilet and stumble back to bed. He had changed since he had started smoking marijuana. He was more forgetful than usual, he would forget his homework, the answers for his tests, he could read entire books and not be able to tell you what they were about. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and pulled the quilts back on my bed before changing into my nightgown. I brushed my hair and pinned it up. I looked at myself in the mirror on my vanity. I had a pimple forming on my forehead. I sighed and went to bed.

**BUDDY CAMPBELL-**

I called my parents that evening. My mom answered.

"Buddy!" she exclaimed.

"HI mom." I said. "How was your Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Oh, it was fine. It wasn't the same without you though."

"Do you have any plans for Christmas?" I asked.

"Nothing more than the usual. You know that."

"I was thinking about driving with Darry and the kids for Christmas. I still aint talked to them yet, but what would you think of that?"

"that sounds wonderful." She said. "I'll try to make some room in the house. You call me in a few days and tell me what Darry thinks and I'll start pulling things together if you're coming."

"All right, well, I gotta go, sorry I couldn't talk very long but long distance. Did you guys get my letters?"

"Yes, we did. We all read them. Your father misses you more than he lets on you know. You need to try and make it out here."

"I'll try my best mom, you know I will"

"I know. Well, get a hold of me in a few days about Christmas."

"Alright mom. Tell everybody I said hi and that I love them."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

I talked to Darry that night about Christmas. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and sighed.

"I wanna see what they think first. It's their Christmas too. I do want to make them go."

"I agree. I'll talk to them tomorrow and we'll go from there."

"Alright."


	9. Our First Christmas Part 1

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

I stood in front of my mirror, studying myself carefully. I was meeting Steve for dinner and I had to be perfect. Just as I was getting done with my hair, Buddy walked in.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking me over.

"Just meeting some friends at the Dingo. I'll be home on time." I said.

"I was just wanting to know if you wanted to go to Virginia for Christmas and visit my family." he said carefully. "I've already talked to the boys."

I didn't know what I wanted to do. Me and Steve had made plans to be together on Christmas.

"We would be back by New Year's. we would leave the day after you get off for winter break and stay for about a week."

"What did the boys say?" I asked.

"They seem to like the idea. But, I want to know what you want. It's your Christmas too."

I thought carefully for a minute. Me and Steve would be together for New Year's and we could still give each other presents. I had already gotten him a watch at the store and had his name engraved in it. I nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds fun." I said and started for the door.

"Great." Buddy beamed. "Do you need a ride or anything?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'll walk." I said and smiled. He nodded and left without another word.

I met Steve at the Dingo and sat down at our table across from him. We ordered our food and talked for a few minutes. He told me about his day at work and I told him about Christmas.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"I thought we could be together on New Year's and then exchange presents before I left."

He nodded. "Great. I already got yours." He smiled.

"Me too."

We walked home that night. It was cold and I felt icy mist hit my face and arms. I forgot my jacket. Steve gave me his and lit up a cigarette.

"So, when do y'all leave?"

"The morning after we get out for Winter break."

"We'll have to make the night before special then. Our first Christmas."

"Great. We can give each other our presents and do something special." I said and kissed him on the cheek. We walked up the front steps and I went inside the house. I was met by Darry.

"Where were you tonight?" he asked, looking up from his paper.

"Just out with some friends at the Dingo." I said.

"You've been hanging out with friends a lot lately. Anything wrong?" he asked. I shook my head. "No. I'm fine" I said firmly, wanting the conversation to be over. He nodded, satisfied with my answer and I went to bed.

**DARRY CURTIS- **

I talked to Buddy that night before I went to bed myself.

"All three of them like the idea." He said.

"that's great." I said. I was happy that Buddy could see his family on Christmas after being with us for so many months.

"I figured we could take both cars. With our luggage and the five of us. And we'll have to stop somewhere to spend the night on the way. There's no way we can make the trip in a day." I nodded. It all sounded expensive. We had been making a little extra money lately with Buddy's job. But we still had hills and we have to give Soda and the twins Christmas somehow. Now we had to pay for gas the whole way to Virginia, presents, our bills, and two rooms in a motel along the way. Not to mention all the other little things we would need.

I made a list of everything we would need before we left. It was about a mile long. I just sat at the desk in the living room for a few minutes, observing the list. I would have to talk to Buddy about it. I went to bed trying not to worry about Christmas or how we would get to Virginia. I never slept very good anymore but this night was especially rough. My mind was full of different thoughts and worries. I didn't want to think about it. It was times like this that I missed mom and dad even more.

I sat up until late that night, thinking. Thinking about if mom ever wondered about buddy or if dad ever knew about him, if she ever seen him after she gave him up, or if she ever thought of trying to see him. They were all mysteries I would never know the answer to. My parents were dead and buried and all that was left was the five of us. We would make it. I guess. We had to. There was too much to lose if we didn't.

**SODAPOP CURTIS-**

I stayed up late too, though I don't think Darry or Buddy knew. I sat up in bed thinking about what I would do in Virginia. I didn't know much about Buddy's other family. Just that they were pretty well off. I wondered if they would treat us like Sarah's family. Or maybe, where they live, there weren't socs or greasers. Maybe there, people were just people. It was a stupid thought. Everywhere we went, it would be the same. We were poor and Buddy's family was rich. I hoped it would be different, but that was like hoping the socs wouldn't be so mean and entitled, a lost cause. I fell asleep after that.

The next few weeks past fast and uneventfully. Before we knew it, our semester exams were over and we were out for winter break. I sat in my room with Ponyboy packing our suitcases. The next morning, we would be on our way to Virginia. It would be our first Christmas without mom and dad and the first Christmas we went away.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

I met Steve in the park like we agreed. He sat on a bench next to the swings. I sat next to him and under the cover of darkness and dark clouds, he kissed me. His hands found their way to my waist and my hands went to his hair as we sat in the cold, the soft, white snowflakes melting and running down our faces and backs. I shivered and he pulled back.

"Here." He said and gave me a small box, wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon tied across to top. I smiled and handed him the black box his watch had come in at the jewelry store. He kissed my cheek gingerly and held it in his hands.

"Open yours first." He said. I tore the paper off and found a black velvet box and opened it. It was a silver, heart shaped locket. He opened it for me. It had a picture of him in one side and a picture of me in the other. I looked at him for a moment.

"Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Here, let me put it on for you." He said and clasped the small chain behind me. I had always wanted a boy to do that for me. He took the box I had given him and opened it. He looked at the watch and smiled.

"Thank you. It's just what I wanted. I had been needing a watch to replace the old one I got from my old man." He hugged me tightly and we both shivered in the night. He put his watch on and walked me home. It was too cold for us to stay out any longer.

I Climbed through my window like usual. Steve kissed me goodbye and thanked me again or his watch and left me alone to pack y suitcase. I packed clothes, a few books and the picture of Steve and me the night of the Halloween dance. I was a little excited and I knew Buddy wanted to see his family, but I wanted to stay home. Chances were, Steve would be alone on Christmas while I was miles away. It would only be him, Two-Bit, Debbie and Mrs. Mathews. I would have to make it up to him somehow. Maybe we could go somewhere for New Year's eve. I wondered what Buddy's family was like. Maybe they would be like mom and dad, I thought to myself. Maybe they would laugh and talk like we used to and not be mean or rude like Sarah's family.

**BUDDY CAMPBELL- **

I packed my bags in my room that night. I was excited for my families to meet each other. I was hoping to make it a good Christmas, maybe the best one they had. My mom said that Soda and the twins would need lots of love and encouragement after their parents died. I was trying to do that and I was working hard on Christmas. I had been shopping already and Sarah helped me think of stuff to do with both my families to help them bond. I hoped by the end of the trip we would all be one family. maybe then, things would be perfect. I didn't know how far from perfect our Christmas would really be.


	10. Our First Christmas Part 2

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

The next day we woke up at six in the morning. Darry and Buddy were busying packing the car and trying to get Ponyboy and Sodapop up. They didn't notice me sneak around the back of the house where Steve was waiting. He was standing next to the bushes where I had waited for him for our first date. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek as I came around the side.

"I wish you weren't leaving." He said as we pulled away.

"Me too. But it's only for a little while. Then we can be together for New Year's eve." I said hopefully.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Ponygirl!" we heard Buddy yell from the house and heard his heavy footsteps coming our way.

"Bye." I said quickly.

"Bye." He said and kissed me quickly before disappearing down the street.

Just then, Buddy found me.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh. I was just, waiting for you."

"Out here? It's freezing." He said suspiciously. I could tell he was contemplating what I had said as we stood in the yard.

"I was getting ready to go back in when you came out." I said, looking away from his interrogating gaze. He sighed.

"Alright, go on and get in the car." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I rode in the truck with Darry and Sodapop while Buddy and Ponyboy rode in Buddy's car. Soda and I sat in the back seat of the truck and I looked back at Steve waving from his front yard waving at us as we drove away towards the highway. I waved back and watched a smile spread across his face. I smiled back as I waved and sat back in my seat.

"What was that?" soda asked, looking out the back window. Steve was already gone and Soda was looking back at an empty road.

"Steve was just waving at you, but you didn't see him." I said and opened my book. I read my book for a while until my eyes got heavy and fell asleep on Soda's shoulder.

A few hours later, Darry shook me awake and we were at a restaurant for lunch. I hopped out of the truck and stretched my legs as we walked up to the restaurant. We sat in a booth next to the window. Darry said we were somewhere in Arkansas by now, but we still had three more states to go through.

I was still tired and picked at my burger and fries. Buddy talked about his family and how much fun we were going to have in Virginia on Christmas. Pony and Soda talked about what they wanted for Christmas and what they wanted to do on Christmas, Like baking cookies like we used to with mom and dad. That was mom's favorite tradition. She would buy different colored icing and sprinkles and for us to decorate them. It was Sodapop's favorite too. Dad and Darry liked going into the woods and cutting down a real tree for us and bringing it home. Me and Ponyboy always liked watching Christmas specials and sneaking into each other's room and talking about what we wanted and what we got for Mom, Dad, Darry and Soda. Dad would always take us out to the mall to shop for presents and then Mom would take us to buy dad's. I rubbed my eye impatiently as a stray tear fell down my cheek. I was relieved when I saw no one noticed. I hated thinking that this would be our first Christmas without them. I opened my book in the car again to try and keep my mind of mom and dad.

That night, we stayed in a motel in Tennessee. Buddy, Soda, and Pony shared a room and Darry and me were in the one next door. I put my sweater on that evening and went out into the parking lot to the payphone. I put a my money in and dialed Steve's phone number. I waited impatiently while it rang and worried that I had wasted my only dime on a call when Steve wasn't even home.

"Hello?" I heard his voice on the other line and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Steve? It's Pony." I said.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked.

"Tennessee. I'm not sure what city though." I heard him laugh on the other end.

"When are you going to get there tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Buddy says sometime tomorrow afternoon. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. My old man's passed out now."

"I wish I were there right now. Then you wouldn't be alone on Christmas."

"I'll have Two-Bit. I'll be okay don't worry about me."

"Alright. I have to go before Darry realizes I'm gone."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home." He said and the line went dead.

I walked back into our room and Darry sat at the small table in the corner, flipping through a magazine.

"Where were you?" he asked, not looking up.

"I, I forgot my book in the car." I said and sat on the bed.

"Well then where is it?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, it wasn't there." I said.

"Uh huh." He said, unconvinced.

I looked away and turned the t.v. on. This was going to be a long week.

**SODAPOP CURTIS-**

The next morning we were all up at the crack of dawn again. We piled into our cars and set out for Virginia. We were all tired from sleeping on those motel beds and we were all a little cranky. Buddy sipped his coffee while he drove and Ponygirl was content with a book on her side of the back seat. So, I was left to find something to occupy myself.

I tried looking out the windows and taking a nap, but I can only sleep so long before I can't anymore especially in a car that's bouncing up and down and going sixty miles an hour down the highway. Gradually, I started to squirm when I got bored. I was tapping my feet, moving in my seat a lot. I couldn't sit still to save my life. Pony would look away from her book occasionally when I would nudge her by accident with my foot. Buddy adjusted his mirror and looked at me from the driver's seat.

"Soda, you gotta go to the bathroom or something?' he asked.

"No, just bored." I said with a sigh. He nodded and continued down the road.

"Hang in there. We'll get there soon. Only about three or four more hours." I groaned and heard Buddy and Pony chuckle.

We drove forever. The hours passed like days and I was sure I would die of boredom. When we did get there, it was dark and cold. My legs were asleep and my eyes were heavy. We pulled in to his parents' driveway in front of a house as big as Sarah's, if not bigger. It was white with red shudders. It was decorated with lights of every color and wreaths on all the doors and windows. The front lawn was trimmed and green, even though it was winter. It had a nativity scene in their yard and plastic reindeer. A woman ran out to our car and Buddy got out to meet her.

"Hi mom." Was all he could say before she ran to him and covered his face with kisses. Ponygirl and me laughed in the back seat and Buddy helped us out and carry our suitcases inside. Darry and Ponyboy met us inside and Buddy introduced us to his family. his dad looked a little older than ours. He had a few gray hairs and wore a red sweater. He had on reading glasses and shook mine and Darry's hands. Buddy's little brother Chris was maybe a year younger than me. He had dark brown hair and greenish brown eyes. He smile and shook my hand. He wasn't like Sarah's family at all. Buddy's little sisters were looking at us from down the hallway, pointing at me and giggling. I smiled and Buddy introduced us to their housekeeper, Maggie. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She reminded me of Sandy a little. She had a warm smile and a soft laugh. I smiled at her and she helped me with my suitcase.

"You're for Oklahoma?" she asked as she set it on the bed in one of their guest rooms.

"Yeah." I answered. "It's alright I guess. I ain't lied nowhere else."

"Wow. When I was a kid I always moved around with my dad. We lived in Kentucky, Maine, Georgia, Texas, almost anywhere you could think of."

"That doesn't sound all bad. I' sure you got to see a lot. A lot more than someone who lied in the same place all their life."

"It was fun to see everything. But, I never had a lot of friends. I had depression and anxiety issues for a long time because I didn't have many friends."

"I never had a lot of friends either. Just four guys that lived in my neighborhood. What did you parents do?" I asked and she hesitated.

"Oh, my father was a, a business man and had to move a lot for his job."

"Oh, my father was a construction worker."

"Was?" she asked.

"He, and my mom died about a year ago. So it's just me, Darry the twins, and Buddy, now that he came."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. My mother died when I was ten. I remember how hard it was."

"Yeah." I agreed. We talked nearly an hour more about how we grew up she told me about her mother before she died. It wasn't long before we were talking like we had known each other for years.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

We all sat at the dinner table that night like we were all a family. I was happy for that. Buddy's family weren't like Sarah's brother and sisters. They wanted us here with them. Buddy's mom talked about taking me, Ponyboy, Chris, and Buddy's sisters, Linda and Ruth out to get presents for everyone. She said she wanted to get a real tree, and decorate cookies and everything else families do on Christmas. For the first time that day, I felt like it might be a merry Christmas without mom and dad. It wouldn't be the same, but at least we would be happy.

That night after dinner, me and Ponyboy put on our coats and walked around Buddy's neighborhood with Chris as our guide. He showed us the library, where his friends lived, and his school. It was a lot bigger than our school and Chris said almost one thousand kids went there. He was real nice. He had a warm smile with even warmer dark brown eyes. He said he liked to read too, and Ponyboy started talking about all the books he had read with him while I walked ahead and looked at all the perfectly cut lawns. Each one had perfectly trimmed hedges and lights and wreaths just like Buddy's house. Every house on his street was perfectly decorated and they all reminded me of the neighborhoods on the west side in Tulsa. Only this time, guys in madras weren't gunning for me and Pony with switchblades. It was quiet and still.

When we walked in, Darry and Buddy were in the living room with Buddy's dad. They were talking about politics when they heard us come in.

"Hey," Buddy said as we walked passed him. "How was your walk?" he asked.

"Fine." I said. "I was just going to get ready for bed." I said and nodded towards the clock which read eleven.

"Alright. I was about to head there myself." He said, stretching.

**BUDDY CAMPBELL- **

I sat in the living room until late that night. I couldn't sleep. so I sat up, looking at the pictures of Linda, Ruth, and Chris on the mantel. My senior picture was still in the same place that it was when I left.

"Can't sleep?" I heard someone asked behind me and I jumped. I turned to face my dad.

"No." I said.

"Me either." He said and went to the kitchen. I heard a cabinet click open and the rattle of glass before he returned with a plate of cookies mom had baked.

"I have to eat these on the sneak or that mom of yours will have a cow." He said with a grin. I smiled and took one. he sat next to me on the couch.

"Your brothers and sister are nice." He said. "Very polite. Was that your doing?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, they were like that a long time before I came along." I said.

"They are great kids." He said. "I'm proud of you."

"I copy you more than I want to admit." I confessed.

"Raising kids is hard. Especially teenagers. I'm proud of you for sticking it out and being there for them."

"They're my family too." I said. He nodded.

"I know. A good man is someone who does what he has to for his family. and you've got more family than most." He said and I thought I had it easier than he was giving me credit for.

"Thanks dad." I said. "Mom looks a little pale." I said.

He sighed. "She's not as healthy as the doctors want her to be. But she a lot better than she was a year ago."

"I know. Last Christmas she couldn't get out of bed." I said, remembering my last Christmas. It was the worst Christmas I could remember. I didn't want to hear any more about mom and how she was still sick. She was fine. I thought to myself. She's fine. I got up and stretched again. "I'm gonna go to bed. We gotta get up early to get the tree anyway." I said and he nodded as I padded down the hall to my old room.

**PONYGIRL CURTIS-**

I called Steve that night. It was almost twelve thirty and I hoped he was still up I went downstairs and punched his phone number into the phone in the living room. The phone rang and rang with no answer. I was afraid he was asleep, or worse, his dad kicked him out again and he couldn't go to our house for the night. I was relieved when he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Steve. It's Pony."

"Oh. How was the drive. Did you get to Virginia?" he asked.

"Yeah. We made it. You should see the house we're staying in. it's bigger than soe of the houses on the west side."

"That big?" he asked as astonished as I was when I saw the house for the first time.

"Yeah. And they are almost a thousand kids that go to the high school over here."

"Wow. What's his family like?" he asked.

"They're nice. Nicer than all the socs put together." I said.

"That's not too hard to beat." He said.

"Well, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said. "Two-Bit is still Two-Bit and Debbie says hello."

I smiled. "Tell her I said hi." I said.

"I will. Hey, I wanted to know-"

"Wait!" I hissed in the phone as I heard someone come downstairs. I peeked down the hallway. It was Buddy.

"I have to go." I whispered and hung up before Steve could get another word in. Just as the Phone hit the receiver, Buddy came in and asked who I was talking too.

"Oh, I was talking to myself." I said. He nodded.

"Well, go on back to bed. We have to be up early." He said and I hurried up the stairs before he could ask any more questions.


End file.
